The Road to your heart
by Princess Destinee
Summary: Sarah has a new challenge. She must face the labyrinth of Jareth's heart. Jareth has turned into a man with a huge distrust against women. But can Sarah melt the heart of he, who doesn't remember her anymore?
1. Prologue

_**This isn't my first fanfic. I tried one a year or two ago and it didn't go well because of two reasons: I am always to quick with stories. I seem to have a problem to let my stories process on a normal and calm way. Second reason: my inspiration died away.  
So I'm trying again. Be mild, I'm just trying to write anyway.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Unfortunately I don't own anything from Labyrinth. Just my own characters.**_

**THE ROAD TO YOUR HEART**

Prologue

She ran.

But there was something wrong.

She couldn't hear a thing besides her breathing and the sound of her high-heeled shoes clicking on the shining, white floor.

Her fingers ran along the smooth, peach-coloured marble walls while turning around a corner.

Something magical was going on here.

She wasn't supposed to hear only her breathing and her shoes.

And everything seemed to go in slow-motion.

Was she really that alone?

And where exactly was she?

She suddenly was aware that she was wearing a sparkly, white and simple dress.

It wasn't a puffy dress, but a dress that glided along with you when you turned around very fast.

It was like the wind controlled the dress.

If she could fly, the dress would create his own dance around her.

She stopped running and stood still for a moment and she looked up to the immense large door with golden knobs.

Her hand stretched out to touch the knob but sudden fear swept over her.

She firmly bit her lip and she got a defiant look in her eyes.

She was not a coward.

Not after everything she had been through.

Her hand touched the knob and she pulled.

The door went open and a flash of white light lightened everything so nothing was visible... .

_**Chapter 1 is coming up. A prologue is mostly vague. But I promise I will update as soon as possible. Please leave a contribution in the little (review) box. Thank you señorita/ señorito!**_


	2. Chapter 1: It was a dream damnit!

_**Chapter 1 as promised.**__** No Jareth YET. I'm improvising an entry for Our Great Majesty of Hot Pants and Spiky Hair. Enjoy the chapter. If you don't...I'm really, really sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of The Labyrinth. Just my own characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: It's a dream damnit!

She woke up and sat bolt upright.

She felt her damp forehead with a clammy hand.

Se looked around and recognized her own room.

"It was just a stupid dream." she sighed.

Sarah Williams was no fool.

She was old enough to believe that dreams had no special meaning.

So she claimed.

But still, she was a little bit unsure.

It was so many years ago since she dreamed about the Labyrinth or heard anything of it.

The day she became eighteen years old, Hoggle and Sir Didymus told her that it would be the last time they could see each other since she had now reached the adult age.

Sarah could have wept and cried and shouted that it wasn't fair.

But somehow she did none of that.

She said goodbye, hugged them and watched them disappear.

Life went on.

She finished high school, Toby grew up, Karen got another baby,... .

So many things happened in all those years that she didn't really have the time to think about anything related to the Labyrinth.

After high school, Sarah was too busy with her job as a PR-agent. Besides that, she helped her grandmother who owns a flower shop.

Of course, sometimes she had to baby-sit Toby and Mary K.

Mary Kaitlyn was a cute little girl with dark hair like Sarah's and their father.

Sarah loved the girl as much as she loved Toby.

Her relationship with her stepmother had made a great improvement during the years.

Karen and Robert didn't go out that much anymore and they spend the time more with Sarah, Toby and Mary K.

Sarah sighed and stepped out of her bed.

She walked to her dressing table and started combing her hair.

She could hear Toby and Mary K. fighting in the hall before they both ran into her room.

"It's mine! Give it back!"

"I found it first!"

Sarah sighed.

This was daily routine.

Toby and Mary K. were now rolling over the floor fighting for a book.

"Mine!!! Give it back! Now!!"

"Let go of me!"

Sarah stood up and pulled the two apart.

"That's it! Stop it you two right now!"

Toby and Mary K. gave each other a challenging look but they remained calm.

"Now what was so important to fight about this time?" Sarah sighed.

"I found this book! And I wanted to read it! But Toby took it from me!" Mary K. pouted like a 5-year old could.

"You can't even read!" Toby protested.

Sarah didn't listen anymore.

She had picked up the book and examined it.

It was her old copy of Labyrinth.

It looked old, the pages yellow-coloured and it had several creases.

"Where did you find this?" she asked

Toby and Mary K. both looked dull.

"In the attic of course, where you dumped all your old books." Toby answered.

Sarah pushed them both out of her room.

"Go play something and be quiet alright? And the book is mine."

And with that she closed her door before the two could protest.

She sat back down again at her dressing table looking at the little book in her hands.

It felt weird in her hands.

"The Labyrinth." she whispered.

At that moment a sudden breeze blew through her hair.

She thought back to her dream again and suddenly she firmly shakes her head.

"It was a stupid dream and it's all over!"

She opened her drawer, threw the book in it and frustrated she slammed the drawer to close it.

"A stupid dream... ." she mumbled before disappearing into her bathroom.

In all her hastiness she didn't saw a white owl sitting on the branch of a tree near her window... .

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alright, this was the second chapter. I hope it isn't boring but Jareth will be making his entry soon I promise. Please leave a little contribution in the little (review) box. Thank you señorita/señorito!**_


	3. Chapter 2: But of course!

_**Alright here's chapter 3!! Enjoy reading and thanks to my reviewers! **__**You guys are the only reason I'm writing! XxxxX!!!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: But of course!

One green and one blue eye.

They looked sharply at the girl inside the house.

Who was she?

Why did he always came back to this house?

He ruffled his feathers and remained still on the branch.

The girl returned with wet hair and a towel around herself.

She was pretty he saw.

No, pretty wasn't the word.

She looked magical.

She didn't seem to fit in this world.

The only thing the girl missed would be pointy ears and Undergroundian clothes.

"Who was this girl?" he asked himself again.

The girl went back to the bathroom to come out 15 minutes with clothes on and dried hair.

There was something wrong.

There must be a reason why he always felt attracted to this house.

It must be the girl.

He felt something when he saw the girl but he couldn't place the feeling.

It was recognition but at the same time he was sure he had never seen the girl before.

He didn't understand one bit of this.

He, Jareth, King of the Goblins & the Nymph's and Prince of the Elves, was not a clueless man.

There was only one thing he could do.

He ruffled his feathers again and flew up to the sky.

With the speed faster than the light he entered the dream world Underground.

It was night in the Underground now. Exactly the opposite of Aboveground where it was now day.

He flew to his own castle through the open window of his room.

In full ornate he transformed into his human form.

He looked still the same as when Sarah met him.

Only that instead of irritated he looked troubled.

He walked out of his private chambers and went to look for his adviser.

Jareth found his advisor Ranulf in the study chamber.

"Ranulf."

"Your Majesty." Ranulf bowed.

"I'm troubled Ranulf." Jareth said while he sat at his desk.

"Why is that Your Majesty?" Ranulf asked.

"Do you remember having a girl around here? A girl with emerald green eyes, long chocolate brown hair, lips red as roses,... ." Jareth stopped abruptly.

"Uhm...anyway, that kind of girl."

"Not that I know of Sir." Ranulf said.

"Strange..."

"May I ask, why you ask such a question, Your Highness?" Ranulf asked.

Jareth remained silent.

Ranulf looked questioningly at his King.

"A house... and a girl from Aboveground. It's like a magical connection that's pulling me to that house... ." Jareth told him.

"...and the girl." Ranulf added.

Jareth looked at him.

"It's not what you think Ranulf. Absolutely not and it's out of the question."

"What am I thinking Your Highness?" Ranulf asked.

"I am not in love with a mortal girl. And it has nothing to do with that ridiculous prophecy." Jareth growled.

"But Your Majesty... ." Ranulf smiled.

"Oh come now Ranulf. Every royal individual has a prophecy and nearly none has actually come true." Jareth said bored.

"Your Majesty... ." Ranulf began. "...I am old... I am very old. I've been living in your Labyrinth long before your grandparents birth. The only thing I had to talk to was that ridiculous, talking hat your uncle once gave me. Sometimes I was called for advice like now. So I admit that I am not...up to date around here. But I am a person who believes in prophecies not matter what."

"Oh Ranulf please..." Jareth said.

"Honestly, Your Majesty. And the prophecy's do come out. It's just a matter of time. Too bad the Undergroundian people don't have patience even tough they have all the time in the world." Ranulf smiled.

"Alright, so what should I do according to you?" Jareth said with an amused tone.

"Oh that's quite simple. Bring the girl here to you of course... "

* * *

_**So this was chapter 3. I hope you liked it! Please leave a contribution in the little (review)box. Thank you señorita/señorito!**_


	4. Chapter 3: What the?

_**Chapter 3! I hope you like it but I'm sure you like Chapter 4 more! **__**I'm already writing chapter 4 because I got a very funny idea for Sarah and Jareth but that's something you'll find out eventually. Ha ha! I'm a cruel girl am I not, to keep you all waiting. If it's a comfort. I won't let you wait too long for chapter 4. But first I present you chapter 3!!**_

Chapter 3: What the...?

"Mum! I'm going to work okay?!"

After breakfast Sarah got her keys and headed for the door to go to work.

"Sarah! Are you going to your grandmother after work?" Karen hurried herself to ask before Sarah went out.

"Uhm... yeah, it's been two weeks so I'm going to help her out. Why? Is there anything you need?" Sarah asked.

"Oh it's nothing particularly but your father and I need to go to the birthday party of your father's boss. Would you mind babysitting Toby and Mary Kaitlyn? That is, if you're not busy." Karen asked.

"Oh, well I should be home at eight so..." Sarah said.

"Perfect! Thank you Sarah." Karen smiled

"Hey Sarah! If you're passing the book shop next to grams shop, can you bring me the next episode of Thunderman?" Toby asked looking at her while eating his breakfast.

"Sure thing, I never forget that." Sarah smiled

"And for you it's Sailor Moon, right M.K?"

"Yeah! Pleaaaassee." Mary K. looked with puppy-dog eyes.

Karen smiled.

"I don't get why she looks at the stuff. She can't read yet."

"Oh, mum, you just have to accept that she's got that from me. You remember my phase of heroine and that kind of stuff?" Sarah laughed knowing that Karen knew that phase all too well.

"Oh work with me Jesus." Karen sighed teasingly.

Sarah laughed and said goodbye.

She worked her day as a PR-agent and later on she drove to her Grandmother's shop: 'Forever Blossoms'.

Sarah entered and a bell tinkled cheerfully on the door.

"Grams?"

"Oh Sarah dear, hello."

Sarah's grandmother Elin Williams came from behind a curtain. Behind the curtain was a big room filled with all kinds of flowers.

"They delivered those Coelogyne pandurata's finally. They're so rare." her grandmother said and walked to the counter.

"That's great grams." Sarah smiled putting down her briefcase and a little bag.

"What's that you got there, dear?" Elin asked.

"Oh , some comic books for Toby and Mary K. " Sarah smiled.

"Those kids." her grandmother smiled.

Sarah came standing behind the counter next to her grandmother as soon as the customers came in again.

Everything went well and Sarah helped a young man while her grandmother was busy.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking flowers for a mystery girl."

"ooh a mystery girl." Sarah smiled. " A blind date indeed needs flowers. If it's a mystery girl it definitely needs flowers."

She walked to the right of the shop.

"You need orchids. Those stand for beautiful woman, beauty and love. Let's see what more...some ferns perhaps. Those stand for magic, fascination, confidence and shelter. Of course you need lots of blue flowers like the chicory and the cornflower. Blue stands for mystery and extraordinary. As a finishing touch you can add one single rosebud. That stands for beauty, youth and a heart innocent of love."

The young man paid for the bouquet and Sarah returned to the counter while her grandmother closed the store.

"You really have a heart for what you do child." Elin smiled to her granddaughter.

"I love working here. The smell of the flowers, the meanings... every flower has it's own story." Sarah smiled.

"Oh well, here give this bouquet to Karen. She asked for one and send her and your father my greets." Elin smiled.

"Okay, goodbye grams." Sarah hugged her grandmother.

"Be careful on your way home dear." Elin smiled and hugged her back.

"I will! Goodbye!" Sarah went outside and drove in her car back home.

"Have you gone completely mental?!"

"No." Ranulf said smiling.

"That is absolutely impossible! I will NOT bring her here!" Jareth said.

"Oh? Give me one good reason why not." Ranulf said.

"Why should I bring her here. I don't know her!" Jareth said stubborn.

"It's a reason but not a good one, try again Sir." Ranulf said grinning.

"And what if I bring her here. What do we do? Keep her imprisoned?" Jareth asked.

"Of course not. She'll be your guest and who knows she has answers for you." Ranulf said.

"I am not bringing the girl here."

"Your Majesty, you are so cold. Don't you like girls?" Ranulf asked amused.

"That is a stupid question Ranulf! Of course I like... girls... ." Jareth said tasting the word 'girls' as something sour.

"Your Highness, you can be such a child sometimes. Mortal girls are different than the Undergroundian ones. Mortal girls are independent, they think with their own mind." Ranulf explained.

"I'll bring her here when Christmas and Easter are celebrated on one day." Jareth said.

"But they do. Each on one day." Ranulf said amused again.

"Fine." Jareth snapped.

"I'll bring the damn mortal here down under. But don't expect anything from me. I want answers and she'll get a roof above her head for that time but that's where it ends! Don't expect any goo-goo ga-ga or romantic scenes." Jareth growled before leaving his study.

Ranulf smiled to himself.

"The prophecy has started... ." he said quietly.

"Alright guys up to bed now."

Sarah lifted up Mary K. and Toby followed her up the stairs.

"Can you tell us a story Sarah?" Mary K. pleaded like every evening.

"Okay, which do you want to hear this time? A fairytale from the brothers Grimm or Hans Christian Andersen?"

"Those are boring already." Toby snorted.

"I've heard those fairytales already so many times." Mary K. sighed.

"Well which one do you want to hear?" Sarah asked.

"I want that book." Mary K. said stubborn.

"Yeah, it may be your book, but just tell us the story." Toby supported his sister.

Sarah sighed.

"Alright I'll tell the story of The Labyrinth." Sarah said.

Jareth arrived just in time to sit on the window-sill and listen to Sarah's story.

"Once upon a time, there lived a girl..." Sarah began.

"...so the girl defeated the king, knowing she would lose his love for ever. Luckily the King came back for her and they lived happily ever after." Sarah invented the end.

Jareth cocked his owl-head a little bit.  
Sarah looked at the two children and smiled.

She picked Mary K. up to put her in her own bed.

After that she closed the door and went to her own room.

Jareth flew around the house to sit on the branch he sat the last time behind Sarah's window.

Once more, Sarah opened her drawer to look at the little book.

She sighed.

Sarah had to admit that she missed Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo...and even hím.

Yes, even though Sarah defeated the Goblin King, she admitted that she had feelings for His Majesty Jareth.

"But that's a long time ago when I was a little girl." Sarah said to herself.

"I'm 24 years old now and no longer a child."

She put the book back again and closed the drawer.

Jareth flew to the window and pushed it further open than it already was.

Sarah, who heard the noise, turned her head and caught a glimpse of the owl.

"What the...?"

Jareth transformed with the lots of glitter he always uses and made his grand entrée.

Sarah's breath faltered.

"You!"

_**Alright! The King of Hotness has entered the building!**_

_**Finally! You'll probably say. Well I'm already having fun myself with chapter 4 but I guess you'll just have to wait for that haha! I'm sorry that I'm laughing at you now my dear readers, but face it. I, the writer, have you, the reader, in my power. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update the next chapter for you as soon as possible! Please leave a contribution in the little (review) box! Thank you señorita/señorito!**_


	5. Chapter 4: What relationship?

_**I present you…Chapter 4**__**! Have a lot of fun! I reaaally hope you like it because I sure did while writing.**__**Oh and I still don't own anything beside my own characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Relationship? What relationship?

"My Lady, may I introduce myself. I am Jareth, King of the Goblins & the Nymph's and Prince of the Elves. May I ask for your name lovely..."

Jareth looked up after he bowed just to see a glimpse of Sarah who just turned around the corner of the doorway, running.

"Hey! You there! Get back here this instant!"

Jareth chased her around the house until they both where chasing each other around the dining table.

Jareth stopped and took a step to the left and at the same time Sarah took a step to the right.

Jareth did the same but on the other side and Sarah did the opposite.

He arched his brow.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm… ." Sarah stopped and a smile formed around her lips.

Before the King knew what was going on Sarah started laughing hysterically.

Jareth blinked...and blinked…and blinked… .

Sarah still hadn't stopped laughing.

"What in the bloody Underground are you laughing about!?" Jareth asked dumbfounded.

"Answer me, you hysterically… insane…uh… mortal woman!"

"Oh… !" Sarah laughed.

"It's just that… look at you!!"

"What? What is the matter with me?" Jareth looked at his own clothes, turning his head around to see if anything was wrong.

Sarah laughed again.

"The Goblin King is chasing me, a 24 year old, around my diner table with his royal clothes on and a look like he has never seen me before!"

Jareth started blinking again.

"I'm having my blinking-tic again…I'm sorry you said that I…what?"

Sarah looked serious again.

"What are you doing here Goblin King?" she demanded.

"Actually it's Nymph & Goblin King… ." Jareth corrected.

"Yeah yeah and Elf Prince, I heard you already." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's appropriate for a non-royal person to mention the whole title of a royalty."

"Don't be a smarty-pants. What do you want?" Sarah demanded again.

"I asked my question first. And I asked it nearly ten minutes ago. Can I please have your name?" Jareth asked.

"My na…are you playing a stupid game again?!" Sarah became angry.

"Please just give me your name. It's all I ask." Jareth said sighing.

"Don't act like that! You very well know my name!" Sarah crossed her arms.

"Just say your damn name." Jareth growled.

"Freely."

Jareth got big eyes.

"Is that your first name or…?"

"It's my surname." Sarah said without blinking with her eyes once.

"And you first name?"

"My initials are I.P.… ."

"I.P? I.P...Freely… . Haha very funny, mortal." Jareth growled.

'It's Sarah, you dumbo. You have amnesia now or what?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah… ." Jareth began thinking.

"Yeah Sarah, you know…the girl who beat your labyrinth 9 years ago? I won my baby brother back? The one who's not a baby now anymore? Are you feeling okay?" Sarah looked concerned.

"I don't even know you!" Jareth blurted out.

"What do you mean you don't know me?" Sarah asked.

"I… ."

"Sarah?! Sarah!" Mary K. called for her.

"Who's that?" Jareth asked.

"My little sister. She probably has to go potty." Sarah said dryly.

Jareth heard fast little feet running over the stairs and as soon as he saw Mary K. he froze her with a simple wave of his hands.

"What did you… !" Sarah began.

Jareth took her by her wrists.

"Jareth!"

With another wave the room became blurry and Sarah thought she was fainting.

She soon saw that it was Jareth who did something.

"Jareth!" she shrieked.

"You better close your eyes." He said.

Stubborn she looked up at him but just at that moment Jareth transported with the speed faster than light into the Underground.

Jareth looked at the limp body of the unconscious Sarah.

He sighed.

"Mortals. Typical. So stubborn."

With the strength he had left he lifted her up and brought her to a room.

* * *

"Is this the girl Your Majesty? She's very beautiful."

Sarah heard a voice and slowly she became conscious again.

She heard a growl.

Sarah kept her eyes closed to eaves-drop even though she knew it was not very polite.

"We'll have to figure out your relationship with her Your Majesty but this could cost weeks or month's."

"I do not have any relationship with that Sarah-mortal. And well, she'll just have to stay here for month's if she has to."

"But what if it costs years? To us it is nothing. But to the mortal?"

"Oh Ranulf, she won't age if that's what you're concerned of. And besides, I froze the Aboveground-time. So she can stay here for years, decades whatever you want." Jareth said.

"Like hell I will!" Sarah flew up from the bed she was lying on.

"Oh, the young Lady is feeling better, but be careful." Ranulf warned.

Sarah indeed felt a little dizzy.

"Now stop being stubborn and lay still." Jareth said friendly and pushed her back on the bed.

"Since when did you become so friendly?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

"I am always friendly. Just not to silly girls who think they're funny." Jareth grinned.

"Oh, blow up yourself." Sarah mumbled.

* * *

_**Okay, this was chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed the reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. It contained more humour than the previous chapters. Please leave a contribution in the little (review) box. Thank you señorita/señorito!**_


	6. Chapter 5: I'll snap you'll explode ok?

_**Here's chapter 5! I'll hope you'll enjoy it but no humorous things here this time. One of my reviewers predicted that Sarah might explode in the future. And yes, I believe we have a Cassandra among us because she was right! Enjoy!**_

_**And I still don't own anything of Labyrinth except my own characters. (Damn!)**_

* * *

Chapter 5: I'll snap you'll explode okay?

"So what am I supposed to stay here or what?" Sarah asked sitting at the table and sipping some wine.

"For now." Jareth replied while cutting his meat.

"Why? Because you obviously bumped your head on a rock and you don't remember me?"

"Don't be childish. Ranulf thinks it has something to do with a prophecy. I personally think that the labyrinth itself called you and send me to get you. I'm still trying to figure out why." Jareth said.

"So, you said that you were always attracted to my house and you felt some sort of connection with me. Why now? Our first and last encounter was 9 years ago… ." Sarah said thoughtfully.

"I don't know. I do remember things that happened in the 9 years that passed. But it's just you I don't remember."

"The amnesia-thing?"

"I do not have amnesia!" Jareth sighed.

"Look, I think that there's magic involved. I don't have amnesia and I do not forget people. So let's start again. I'm Jareth and you're Sarah. How did we met?" Jareth asked.

"Well… ."

"Well, what? Oh, let me guess. You wished yourself away to the Nymph's am I right?" Jareth smiled triumphantly.

"Not exactly… I wished my baby brother away to the Goblins." Sarah said.

"To the Goblins? Well, I don't get that everyday… ." Jareth looked suspiciously at her.

"Really! I wished Toby away to the Goblins! Stinky and dumb species they are." Sarah looked disgusted.

"Don't talk about them that way. You don't know them like I do. Alright, they're no Nymph's but Goblins are very smart. You of course have another idea of goblins?" Jareth asked.

"They looked and acted pretty dumb to me when I got here." Sarah replied stubborn.

"Look, let me tell you something. Many era's ago, when my parents still ruled, there existed the goblins you described to me right now. They were stinky and they hated mortals like you. They did everything to make fun of your kind. Now, not all of these goblins were like that. A part of them liked to help people with chores and that kind of things. Because these two kinds of goblins were so different, the Undergroundian people gave them each a name. The Goblins are the ones you described, and the Hobgoblins, the ones who helped everyone. My subjects are Hobgoblins. But in the mind of the one who comes here like you claim you did, they change into the subjects you think they are. You imagined they were regular goblins like The Goblins. But in fact they are Hobgoblins."

Sarah looked a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything about things I don't know anything about. But I read it in a book so… ." Sarah apologised.

"It's alright, young one. You couldn't know."

"The name is still Sarah… ."

Jareth ignored the comment.

"Are you always that cold? Ow…yeah…I forgot. I'm still ditched here with the Goblin King. I forgot how cruel you were." Sarah said with cold eyes.

"If you must know the truth. I have something against girls." Jareth replied hotly.

"You mean, you're gay?"

"Of course not!" Jareth sighed desperate.

"I mean that I don't like girls because of their giggling and their stupid actions like falling in love at first sight. Girls don't think. The only thing they think about is making their selves pretty to tie up a man, get married, have babies and enjoy the status they got by their husband." Jareth replied in one breath.

Sarah looked shocked.

"Is that really how you think about girls!?"

"Yes, I do." Jareth said

"You mean girls in your world." Sarah said defiant.

"Well…" Jareth began.

"No. You gave me a lecture now I'll give you one! If you don't know anything about girls or mortal girls you don't say anything. You don't know anything about me! Neither did you when you did remember me!" Sarah said angry.

She stood up and headed for the door.

"Hey! You can't just walk out on me. I'm a king. It's not appropriate to… ." Jareth began while rising from his seat.

"You know what?! I don't care what's appropriate or not! You took me from my home! Was that appropriate? No, it wasn't! I'm not a toy Jareth! I'm a person. A girl! I can think and decide for my own!" Sarah looked angry at him.

She turned around and returned to the room where she was before.

"Your Highness?" a voice called.

"Yes?"

"Is there anything you need, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, clean up this table."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Oh and make sure I get the finest flowers. I need a bouquet of yellow roses and purple hyacinths. Make sure you lay it in front of the door of the mortal Lady. Knock once and you can go. That's all for now." Jareth replied while walking to his study-room again.

"Yes, Your Highness." The Hobgoblin bowed and disappeared.

* * *

"That…that…royal…arrogant… ." Sarah raged.

"Idiot?"

"Creep!"

"Oh, sweetheart, I wouldn't be to harsh on him. He has a lot of problems and he is really troubled. Especially with that case of yours."

"But you don't understand Blanda. He's so arrogant and cold to me!" Sarah protested.

"Oh dear." Blanda, an old nymph, said.

"I've been the Kings nanny for 168 centuries. Believe me, I know him very well." Blanda said gently helping Sarah in a dress.

"Gosh how old is the man?" Sarah asked with frowned eyebrows.

"Oh you don't have anything to Undergroundian age-numbers, my dear. But in your time he's 29 years old." Blanda smiled.

"You're kidding me? He looked so enormous 9 years ago." Sarah asked with big eyes.

"Oh, a king always looks enormous, dear." Blanda smiled while combing Sarah's hair.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

Blanda opened the door to see the bouquet lying on the floor.

"Oh dear, they're beautiful." Blanda said bringing them to Sarah.

Sarah looked at the flowers and started smiling.

"Purple hyacinths and yellow roses…."

"He's sorry, asking you to forgive him and he wants friendship." Blanda said.

"I know the meanings." Sarah smiled.

"My grandmother owns a flower shop. These flowers are beautiful."

"Like I said, sweetheart, don't be to harsh on him. He's just not very good in the social intercourse with females. The only ones he trust is his mother, his sister and his old nanny." Blanda smiled.

"Who wouldn't trust and love a sweet woman like you." Sarah smiled.

"Oh, come, come now." The friendly old nymph blushed.

"It's true!" Sarah laughed.

"Alright, now go and thank him. He must feel awfull of his behaviour if he send you these beautiful flowers." Blanda said

"Alright." Sarah smiled while smelling the sweet scent of the roses and hyacinths.

She stood up and turned around.

"How do I look?"

"Simply radiant, my dear, simply radiant." Blanda replied.

* * *

Jareth was gazing in his crystals.

"Yes indeed, simply radiant."

He sighed and smashed the crystal.

"But can she be trusted… ?"

* * *

_**So this was chapter 5. No funny business here. Sarah exploded. But there will come more occasions to laugh about. But still, Sarah has to fight her way to Jareth's heart once she realised that, that is her purpose. I won't reveal more! Nah nah… okay I'm officially an evil girl…. **_

_**Please leave a contribution in the little (review) box. Thank you señorita/señorito!**_


	7. Chapter 6: The reason

_**Chapter 6! Enjoy! **__**I don't own anything of the Labyrinth except my own characters. (Why God why?)**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 6: A reason why not hiring a nanny! EVER!

"That…was the last one Your Highness." Ranulf said while throwing away a book on one of the piles of books lying on the floor."No single book mentions one word about Sarah."

Jareth was sitting on a chair reading.

Ranulf looked at the title.

"Ah, believe me now do we?"

"No." Jareth replied.

"Than why are you reading a copy of the prophecy's made in your birth year?"

"It was the last book on this shelf."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Ranulf replied polite before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jareth asked looking up from the book.

"To go and ask permission for the Royal Underground Archive. Maybe there's something in the archive about situations involved with mortals."

"Oh alright, you can go." Jareth said focussing on his book again.

Ranulf left quietly while Jareth read his prophecy again.

_Always lonely but always surrounded_

_Friendly and cruel_

_Calm and fierce_

_Superior and inferior_

_One girl to change him__, assist him, love him but most of all challenge him_

_4 girls to care_

_5 boys to train_

_A difficult road he will have to go but victory will be on his side_

Jareth closed the book and put it on the table.

"And still I refuse to believe that she's THE girl. Impossible. Like I would change and fall in love with a girl like her. She's merely amusing."

"Your Majesty, to WHO in the Underground are you talking to?"

Jareth nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Blanda! Stop scaring me like that! You haven't done that since…since… ."

"…since you were secretly putting toads in the beds of your sister and your cousins." Blanda finished.

"Admit it…the stunt was a good one." Jareth grinned slyly at the memory.

"Well, the comments your brothers gave you did no good to your ego, I see." Blanda said smiling.

Jareth laughed.

"The young Lady, Sir. She was very happy with the flowers. She wanted to thank you but couldn't find you."

"Oh well, glad she liked it. Keep her busy Blanda."

"No, Your Highness. YOU are going to keep her busy." Blanda said while pulling Jareth out of his chair.

"But…but…!"

"NO buts!"

"I am the King! You can't do this to your favourite little prince!"

Blanda arched her brow grinning.

"My what?"

"Oh come on Blanda! You can't force me to play with girls like you did so long ago!" Jareth sighed desperately.

"No, but I'm still your nanny and I can still force you to hang out with a girl like her. She's a jewel Jareth! She's so different than other girls you've even dated. For example that Niarchina… ." Blanda looked disapproving.

"I was forced to date Princess Niarchina and that was my brother's fault!" Jareth declared.

"Which one?"

"Jaden."

"Oh yes, well he definitely knows how to pick the girls huh? He's not even married yet." Blanda said

"Me neither." Jareth said laughing.

"If you would listen to me you would have! Look at your other twin brother Julian. He listened to me, met the princess I said that would be a good match for him and look at him now! He's married to the beautiful girl, has 4 children and perfectly happy." Blanda said.

"Your point?" Jareth grumbled a bit.

"Get to know Sarah. She's such a sweet girl. Unless you still believe she's a spy of course." Blanda arched her brow in disbelief.

"Oh Blanda, admit that her story is rather…irrational!"

"Well, I believe her and I do not think she's a spy. You cannot take our world as an excuse for such a fantasy! Now go!" Blanda pointed with her finger towards the door.

Jareth sighed.

"I'm only doing this because I know you're going to tell my mother and sister. They would come immediate to arrange a marriage." Jareth sighed before disappearing.

Blanda smiled.

"If only you knew how much they know, young Master… ."

* * *

Jareth walked towards Sarah's room when he heard laughter and babbling.

His eyes grew with the minute.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"

He rushed towards Sarah's door and opened it only to see… .

"Jareth!! Darling!! How are you!?"

Jareth's mother and sister were sitting together with Sarah on the balcony, enjoying a cup of tea.

"BLANDA!!!!!"

* * *

_**So this was chapter 6 and I don't know about you guys but I LOVE Blanda! Haha!**_

_**I'll try and update some more soon. Sorry about the short chapters but I'm trying to keep the burden up!**_

_**Please leave a contribution in the little (review)box! Thank you señorita/señorito!**_


	8. Chapter 7: a crossexamination oh boy!

_**I present you: Chapter 7!!! Enjoy!! I still don't own anything of Labyrinth beside my own characters.**__** Thank you for all my reviewers!**_

* * *

Chapter 7: a cross-examination oh boy!

"Jareth never told us he would bring such a charming young girl like you here."

Jareth's mother was a beautiful lady with a soft and friendly smile.

Her hair was blonde like Jareth's and her eyes were a soft violet.

"Well, he's full of surprises I guess." Sarah grinning to Jareth who was sitting in a very lazy position in his chair.

"I always knew Jareth would get hit by the arrow of Eros one day." Jareth's sister said smiling with a dreaming look on her face.

Jareth's sister was a beauty. Her eyes were almost like gold and her long curly hair looked like the sun shone through it.

"Oh Guinevere please!" Jareth grumbled.

"Oh, eh…it's not like… ." Sarah began explaining quickly.

"It took him SO long. He doesn't like Undergroundian girls you know. But you're a mortal! So it's perfect!" Jareth's sister went on.

"Guinevere." Jareth's mother said with a warning tone.

"But mother… ."

"Oh for Christ sake, I'm NOT marrying this mortal!" Jareth letting out a huge sigh.

"It's SARAH." Sarah said stubborn.

Jareth mumbled something that Sarah nor his mother or sister could hear but Sarah couldn't oppress a grin.

"So Sarah, how old are you?" Jareth's mother asked interested.

"I'm 24 years old, Your Highness." Sarah said polite.

"Oh call me Nereida." Jareth's mother said smiling.

Blanda came in bringing more tea and cookies.

"Ah, thank you Blanda, you're a dear." Nereida smiled.

Jareth shot a murdering look at Blanda and Blanda looked innocently back.

Nereida and Guinevere kept asking questions to Sarah and telling about Jareth's childhood.

When they left Sarah turned to Jareth.

"Your mother is very friendly and so is your sister. You never told me you had a sister."

"Yes and 4 brothers too." Jareth replied.

"4 brothers!?" Sarah asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, Demetrius, Lysander, Julian and Jaden. Julian and Jaden are my twin brothers. I'm the middle of the twins. Guinevere is the youngest."

"Dear god, now I have to handle 3 of you?" Sarah grinned.

"Yes well, you can see differences. My eyes are different. Jaden has green eyes and Julian's hair is black like my father's."

"Oh, good… ."

"So…uhm… did you receive the flowers before my mother and sister prevailed you to a cross-examination?" Jareth asked.

"Yes, they were very lovely. You are forgiven and we'll start all over." Sarah nodded.

"Look you have to understand that I cannot trust you yet." Jareth explained.

"Than why won't you let me help you?"

Jareth blinked.

Sarah slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

"Sorry, I thought you had your blinking-tic again."

Jareth shot a reproachful look at her.

"What do you want? Hyacinth's and yellow roses? I. AM. SORRY. I told you already." Sarah crossed her arms.

Jareth grumbled something.

"Look I just want to help you so I can go home, alright?"

"Fine, what happened in YOUR point of view?" Jareth asked.

Sarah sighed.

"Have you got 2 hours?"

"No, make it short." Jareth replied curtly.

Sarah sighed again but frustrated this time.

"You're not giving me much of a chance, you know."

"No."

"So, you still think I am a spy or something?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know what to think. I just want to know why the Labyrinth wants you here or why there seems to be some kind of connection between us." Jareth replied.

"I know. I understand perfectly what your saying."

"Yes?"

"Yeah. The only connection there was and is between us is irritation." Sarah said.

"I would say a pest but… ."

"You're choice Your-Majesty-of-lousy-taste-for-style. Either I help you or not. But I am not going to stay here for long." Sarah replied stubborn.

"What in the world is wrong with my style?" Jareth asked with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Oh come on! Your hair looks like you have been messing with electricity and your make-up on your eyes looks like you copied it from freakin' Boy George!" Sarah exclaimed.

"My hair is just like the latest fashion up here, that make-up what you call here is a part of our skin and who the HELL is Boy George!?"

"Humph! Never mind."

"You are an impossible person!" Jareth said.

"You are an arrogant prat who refuses my help! Maybe you don't even WANT my help!" Sarah said angry.

Jareth straightened his back.

"If I ever DID know you. I must have thrown you into the Oubliette because I really don't like you."

With that he left the room.

Fuming Sarah sat down.

'He was right.' She suddenly thought discouraged.

'He doesn't like me and he has thrown me into the Oubliette before.'

"I wish I could go home… ." Sarah sighed sad.

* * *

"YOU are the biggest idiot I have EVER raised!"

"But…but Blanda… ."

"Don't you Blanda-me young man!"

"You get back to lady Sarah right now!"

"Blanda! You cannot… ."

"Force you!? You wait 'till I chase you with my dipper!"

Jareth was already on his way… .

* * *

_**Okay this was chapter 7. I hope you like it. I'll probably can't update every day from now on. My school is starting soon so I can be happy if I can update 2 or 3 times a week. But I'll try my best and I will never abandon my faithful readers! Please leave a contribution in the little (review)box. Thank you señorita/señorito!**_


	9. Chapter 8:And his name was Jareeeth!

_**Here's chapter 8! I hope you'll like this one too! **__**Thanks to my faithful reviewers and I don't own anything from Labyrinth except my own characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 8: And his name was… Jareeeeethh!

Three weeks later Jareth walked into the gardens where Sarah was always to be found.

Although Jareth never asked her but she was always taking care of the flowerbeds.

"Sarah!" Jareth called out.

"On your left!" she called back.

Jareth walked left into the garden and behind some trees he could see Sarah sprinkling water upon the flowers.

"Hello there."

"Hi. Something wrong?" Sarah ceased her work and looked at him.

Because she was working outside so many times, her skin was now a bit brown and she looked very healthy.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just letting you know that there's going to be a ball soon." Jareth said.

"A ball?" Sarah took of her summer hat.

"Yes, one of my many cousins is getting engaged, they organize a ball and well… you have to be present." Jareth explained.

"Why do I have to be present? Your cousin doesn't know me and well… I'm no royalty or anything… ."

"You have to be present because…everyone is expecting it. It would be selfish of me if I would go and let you stay home like a servant." Jareth said.

'At least that's not a total lie.' He thought. He didn't tell that Blanda made him say this or she would break his precious pendant and of course some body parts.

"Oh. Well if it's alright with you I would be glad to go. When is soon?" Sarah asked.

"Well… you have 9 days to learn everything about etiquette."

"Wah…???"

* * *

"Alright Lady Sarah. You've already learned how to behave and socialize with royal people now and I will help you with table manners." Blanda said. 

"I'm not going to like this huh… ."

"Well… ." both Jareth and Blanda said.

"Oh, let's get on with it already." Sarah sighed

"Good, now, you may sit next to King Jareth… ." Blanda began but she stopped when she heard two groans.

"What?"

"Do we HAVE to?" Both Sarah and Jareth asked.

"Yes you have to! Goodness! You two are such children!" Blanda complained.

Sarah and Jareth both shoved with their feet looking rather guilty.

"Now, let's begin… ."

* * *

The 9 days of studying were over very quickly. Sarah got the necessary dresses for the occasion. Jareth send her to the dressmaker and commented how the dresses look on her. 

"Why do I need so many dresses? It's just one ball right?" Sarah asked before preparing herself.

"The ball exists out of 5 days. Now go and make yourself ready. I'll meet you in the foyer around six o'clock sharp." Jareth said before disappearing.

"And six o'clock sharp means six o'clock sharp… ." Sarah muttered before entering her room.

* * *

Jareth was waiting for Sarah in the foyer. 

"It's ten past six already. Where IS she!?" Jareth asked impatiently to no one in particular.

"Patience isn't one of your strongest points is it?" Sarah said amused before stepping towards him.

"You are 10 minutes late." He commented before taking his time to look at her.

Sarah looked gorgeous.

Her hair shone like silk and some lilac butterfly-pins were holding some strands together while the rest of her hair hang loose. She wore a light lilac-coloured long dress. De bodice was covered with little diamonds and the skirt fanned out.

"Actually I was on time. I was just standing there by the door to see how long it would take for you to freak out." Was Sarah's dry respond.

"Aren't we cheeky today." Jareth couldn't help but grin while holding out his arm for Sarah to take.

"Now don't forget what we've learned you."

"I won't I promise. I'll act just like the ladies up here."

"Oh please don't." Jareth groaned.

Sarah laughed.

"I was just kidding. I'll be myself and be polite." Sarah said.

"Good."

Jareth helped her into the carriage and sat down.

"Hey Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't see any horses in front of the carriage."

"No, you didn't."

"What DID I see?"

"Huge dragons."

"Oh… ." she nodded.

"WHAT?"

"Hold on tight Sarah." Jareth said holding the handle of the door tight so he wouldn't lose his balance.

The carriage flew up with a force up to the sky.

"JAREEEEEEEEEEETH!!!"

Sarah's scream faded while the carriage flew past the moon.

* * *

_**This was chapter 8! I hope you liked it! **__**Please leave a contribution in the little (review)box! Thank you señorita/señorito.**_


	10. Chapter 9: The Lord of sexy tights muses

_**Tadzaa! Chapter 9!!! I finally got the thing finished! I'm truly, deeply sorry! Blame my homework! Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Labyrinth (aww :-( **__**) just my own characters (yay:-D)**_

* * *

Chapter 9: The Lord of sexy tights muses... .

"Don't think I'm going to step one foot in that possessed carriage of yours again!"

"Oh come now Sarah. Afraid?" Jareth teased as soon as they stepped out of the carriage.

"No! I wasn't scared, not even one second." Sarah replied haughtily.

"Yes, yes I believe you, come on Princess Xena… ." Jareth said absolutely not believing her.

"I wasn't! Really! I was NOT scared!"

"Of course you weren't, come along."

"Yes Your Majesty of Arrogance… ."

"Sarah… ." Jareth said in a warning tone while climbing up the stairs towards the opening of the castle.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming Lord-of-oh-so-sexy-tights." she muttered sarcastically but pissed…very pissed.

* * *

Inside the great ballroom Jareth's father, Nereida, Guinevere and Jareth's brothers were already enjoying the evening.

"Oh mother what if he's not coming with Lady Sarah?" Guinevere asked.

"Now Guinevere, together with Blanda, I've raised the stubborn chap so I know him very well. Besides, I know Blanda very well too. Trust me, they'll come." Nereida answered while moving her fan for some air.

"I still think this is a bad idea, Nereida." Jareth's father said.

Jareth's father was an impressive man because of his length and the way he was build.

"Oh Aelfric please! My idea's are ALWAYS good. How do you think I convinced my parents to get married to you?" Nereida grinned.

"By telling them that you were pregnant from Demetrius." Aelfric grinned too.

"Well, I gave birth to him just one month later than the actual month." Nereida couldn't hide her fun.

"You just got darn lucky you got pregnant that quick after we married." Aelfric commented dryly.

"Arghh! Mother! Father! I do NOT want to hear this!" Guinevere said with a disgusted look.

Both Nereida and Aelfric laughed.

"Presenting: His Royal Highness King Jareth , King of the Nymph's and the Goblins, Prince of the Elves and Lady Sarah Breanna Grace!"

"There they are." Nereida said.

In the meanwhile Sarah looked at Jareth. "They know my full name!? How the hell did they managed that!?"

"Sarah Breanna Grace, we are Fae. Is there a thing we CAN'T do?" Jareth responded smiling.

"If you are going to pester me with that name, you are going to attend this ball alone." Sarah promised him.

Jareth laughed cordially.

"Jareth! Sarah! Over here!"

"Ah Guinevere. At least someone I like." Sarah smiled sweetly.

"Arrogance doesn't suit you, sweetheart." Jareth grinned.

Before Sarah could reply Guinevere interfered.

"Oh Sarah you just HAVE to meet my brothers. Come on, we're all standing over there."

Guinevere dragged both of them to Jareth's brothers.

"Hey there little brother. How are things going?" Lysander, his second oldest brother asked.

"Just fine. How's the wife?" Jareth asked.

"Chatting with our sister-in-law." Lysander said grinning.

Jareth followed his gaze and saw Lysander's wife, Ella, talking to Sarah.

"She's NOT going to be my wife. What IS it with you people and marrying? You sound like Blanda."

"Ah, how's my old sweet nanny doing?" Lysander laughed.

"Still pretending she IS the nanny, although she's on retirement." Jareth said.

"Still bossy?"

"You bet."

"And you keep doing the things she wants?"

"Hm…hm… ."

"So…she still gets whatever she wants… ."

"Hell yes."

"Are you going to marry the human?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Lysander grinned at his brother.

"Eh… What!? No!! No, no, no, no! I said 'yes' automatically!" Jareth corrected himself.

"Whatever you say little brother, whatever you say." Lysander kept grinning while he walked towards the buffet.

Jareth sighed and looked at Sarah who was talking with a smile to his sister, sister-in-laws, and parents.

'She isn't that bad… .' Jareth mused.

'She was quite pretty, still a nasty tongue sometimes but I like a challenge… . But still. First I have to figure out if she's good news or bad news.' He thought.

"Come on Jareth! Let's dance!"

Guinevere pushed him towards Sarah and she herself took her father to dance.

"Still pouting?"

Jareth looked at Sarah sympathetic face while waltzing.

"I'm not pouting, why would I be pouting?"

"You're brother was teasing you with me." Sarah smiled.

"You heard that!?"

"I don't mind, my father teased me with every boy who would just look at me." Sarah told him.

"Yes, well, what my brother said is rubbish."

"Of course." Sarah said smiling.

"You're quite the dancer eh?" Jareth suddenly smiled.

"Oh, well, we've once danced before but you don't remember."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, we were at a ball,… ." Sarah began her story.

* * *

"Dear gods, what a party." Jareth sighed. "Are you okay?"

Sarah looked exhausted.

"Are these balls always so…tiring?"

"Yes, it gets worse if it's a wedding.

"Ain't we lucky… ." Sarah mumbled falling asleep in her chair.

Jareth smiled looking at the little sleeping figure in the chair.

He scooped her in his arms and said: "Alright, up to bed with you."

"I'm not very sleepy Jareth… ." Sarah mumbled.

"Of course you're not, dear." Jareth smiled while walking.

"You're sweet… ."

"And you drank too much." Jareth smiled again while laying her down on her bed.

He ordered a servant to take care of Sarah and disappeared to his own room.

"Maybe she wasn't bad news after all… just maybe… ."

* * *

_**Alright, Chapter 9 is finished!**__** I'm glad I got the time since I'm buried with my homework. So I'm really sorry for updating that late but I never forget about you guys! Please leave a contribution in the little (review)box. Thank you señorita/señorito!**_


	11. Chapter 10: It's YMCA, you Pussy!

_**Chapter 10 as promised! I thank all my reviewers for all the reviews! Aahhh you guys make me soooo happy! Enjoy Chapter 10! I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything of Labyrinth except my own characters. (Please? Anyone? Gimme Labyrinth! -)**_

* * *

Chapter 10: It's Y.M.C.A, you Pussy!

A couple of days passed and Jareth and Sarah enjoyed the ball.

Sarah got to know Jareth's cousin who was engaged. She liked Ottoline very much.

"So, you're a mortal?" Ottoline asked interested.

"Yeah, I'm from America to be exact." Sarah told her.

"Oh, I've never been to that part of the world yet. Well I have seen Avalon of course and also a bit of Asia."

"I would die to see Asia. Japan looks so cool." Sarah said with a dreaming look.

Jareth tugged at her sleeve.

"I'm going to steal her away from you Ottoline." Jareth smiled

"It's alright Jareth. Enjoy the ball." Ottoline smiled too.

Jareth took Sarah to a table and sat down with her.

"What is it?"

"Look Sarah, a lot of people in the Underground know you're here and they are all curious about you. Now since I am a King, I of course have also enemies or at least people I don't like and they don't like me. Those people are also curious about you. I want to warn you for them."

"Are they bad people?"

"In my eyes, they are."

"Okay, what do I have to do."

"I'm going to take you to the library tomorrow. You can see pictures and learn a bit about them. It's not hard. There aren't many 'bad' people. I just want you to be careful."

"Alright. I'll be carefull."

* * *

The next day Jareth sat with Sarah in the library as promised.

"Hmm, I see Ottoline's father has elaborated his collection of books. Very good." Jareth mused while looking at the titles of the books.

Finally he took a couple of books and dropped them on the table where Sarah sat.

"These books are the important ones: The Werewolf Kingdom, The Banshee Kingdom, The Demon Kingdom and The Vampire Kingdom."

"How about the Dragons? And the Giants?"

"Dragons, Giants, Centaurs, Kobolds, Mermaids and Trolls are on the good side. Even though Centaurs can be awfully grumpy." Jareth told her.

"You're kidding? I always thought they were evil." Sarah said surprised.

"We call that: Mortal foolishness." Jareth said grinning.

"Yeah, well I guess it is."

"Okay, we'll start with THE most important one. The Vampires. Their king is Atanacio. He's a bloodthirsty man. He likes to take away everything another person has." Jareth said showing Sarah, Atanacio's picture.

Sarah saw a picture of a pale man with black, shoulder-length hair and pitch-black eyes with golden streaks through it. He looked like the prototype of a villain.

"How come you don't arrest him?" Sarah asked.

"It's different up here in the Underground Sarah. We have not enough evidence or proof and every Undergrounder fights harshly for peace."

"Hmm… ."

"Be careful with him Sarah. Especially with Atanacio. He's no good."

"Okay, I'll be careful, I promise."

"Good. The other kingdoms are hanger-on's but not less dangerous. The Banshee-kingdom is ruled by Queen Hyaena. Nasty little bitch if you ask me. Her screams are like a knife through your heart. Be careful if she cries. She can petrify people with those."

"I don't really like her by hearing that…." Sarah said looking at the picture of Hyaena.

"Me neither. She's too vicious." Jareth said.

"Oh okay… now the Demons." Sarah said with a disgusting look on her face.

"Ah, Queen Lilith. She hates happiness. She is Queen of the Demons of course. They say she murdered her own husband for power."

"Oh my god and they still don't…? Oh wait, no proof, right?" Sarah asked.

"Exactly."

"What kind of idiots live here?"

"Idiots, who don't want a war. A war means that our total world could be destroyed."

"Shit."

"Normally I would protest against that foul word but I totally agree."

"Alright, the werewolf-puppies now." Sarah said.

"King Faolàn. He's just a butt-kisser. Is desperately trying to get in favour of Atanacio. Really it's pathetic."

"I can imagine that."

Sarah and Jareth went through the books in three hours.

She was prepared now for every stupid banshee, werewolf, vampire or demon that would come up.

* * *

On the fifth day, Sarah wore a sparkly, white and simple dress. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Ready to go?" Jareth smiled.

"Yeah, I'm all dressed up, aren't I?" Sarah smiled taking his arm.

"It's the last day of the party." Jareth sighed.

"So sad, but I could use some rest." Sarah laughed.

Jareth and Sarah enjoyed the evening again with all sorts of waltzes.

"The Viennese waltz again? Don't they know any Surfin' USA or Y.M.C.A here?" Sarah asked sighing to Jareth.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you know the Y.M.C.A?"

Jareth looked numb.

"Y.M.C.A!!!!!" Sarah started demonstrating.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Be quiet!!" Jareth shushed her looking around if anyone saw that.

"What?"

"That was horrifying!"

"It's Y.M.C.A… ."

"Let's just do ballroom dancing, shall we?"

"Pff…scaredy-cat."

"You can challenge me whenever you like but not now." Jareth said while taking her in his arms.

"How about tomorrow?"

"No."

"The day after tomorrow?"

"No."

"The day AFTER, after to…?"

"No Sarah!"

"Pussy."

"Mraww… ."

"Eww… ."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself… ." Jareth grinned.

* * *

_**This was chapter 10 Ladies and Gentlemen! I hope you enjoyed it! I can't update tomorrow but I'll do my best on Saturday!! Thank you to all my reviewers! A.G you rock! Please leave a contribution in the little (review) box! Thank you señorita/señorito!**_


	12. Chapter 11: She doesn't care Mister Vamp

_**Here's chapter 11 guys. My opinion: I sucked. I reaaaally sucked at this chapter. Normally I enjoy chapters with lots of humour but this is a bit of a serious one. Sorry! Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth just my own characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 11: She doesn't care Mister Vamp!

Sarah was enjoying the ball like crazy and so did Jareth.

They danced together, laughed together and Jareth's suspicions were fading away.

'Maybe we're finally friends now.' Sarah thought.

"May I have this dance, Fair maiden?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Of course." Sarah said automatically before looking at the face of the man.

Immediately she recognized King Atanacio, Ruler of the Vampires but it was too late.

He had already taken her into his arms to begin the dance.

Helplessly she sought Jareth with her eyes.

"What's the matter mortal girl? Scared?" Atanacio grinned and Sarah saw his awfully pointed teeth.

"My name is Sarah!" Sarah hissed, hiding her slight of fear.

Jareth who was seeking for Sarah since she suddenly disappeared saw her dancing with Atanacio and his eyes narrowed.

"Everything alright, brother?"

"Hello Jaden." answered his brother without taking his eyes from Atanacio and Sarah.

"You look angry or troubled. Still, I put everything on 'pissed'." Jaden said.

"The mortal is dancing with Atanacio while I told her he's no good."

"Well, OR he forced her…OR she's trying to defy you." Jaden grinned. "What a wild spirited woman!"

"She's defying me. Again. What HAVE I done in her past to deserve such behaviour." Jareth growled.

"Let go of me, bloodsucker!" Sarah tried to free herself from his grasp.

Atanacio laughed.

"You're making a scène Mortal."

"I don't care Mister Vamp!"

"You think I am a vamp? Why thank you. I heard from a lot of people that I'm quite attractive."

"Eww.. You're white, you have ugly eyes, I'll give you a file for your teeth for you birthday and gods your breath… ." Sarah gave him a disgusting look.

"What do you expect? I'm dead!"

"Let go of me!"

The dance ended and Sarah pulled back as fast as she could.

While she almost ran off the dance floor, Jareth caught up with her and danced back to the dance floor with her.

"Having fun are we?" Jareth's eyes were cold as ice.

"Are you imputing that I…?"

"I don't impute Mortal. I accuse directly."

"Are we back on species-basis?" Sarah shot back at him.

"Yes we are!"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"YOU are the one who defied me!"

"But I… ."

Suddenly a loud crash was heard and people were screaming.

Sarah and Jareth both stopped their argument and looked around.

"People! Do not panic." Atanacio smiled with his vampire-transformed face rather evil.

"I'm hungry… ." a woman with black lipstick, green eyes and a lioness-outfit said. She had a seducing look on her face.

"Not yet Hyaena. Suck out their souls later." Atanacio said.

"Where's the mortal?" The other woman asked. She had dark blue hair, a dark blue outfit and red with black eyes.

"Patience Lillith. We want to enjoy this now, won't we?" Atanacio grinned devilishly at Sarah.

Jareth pushed Sarah behind him.

"You leave her alone, Atanacio!"

"Oh, playing for hero now Jareth?"

"You will NOT get away with this!"

While having this conversation the guests ran to get away.

"Sarah, go."

"I'm not leaving you here with them!"

"Do as I say! Go!"

Atanacio formed an energyball with his hands and was about to throw it when Jareth pushed Sarah away.

"Run Sarah!"

Sarah turned and ran for her life.

Hyaena, Lillith and Faolàn prepared themselves to run after her when Jaden, Julian, Demetrius and Lysander came standing by their brother preparing to attack.

* * *

Sarah ran but she didn't see anyone anymore so she picked a door and hurried herself trough it because she could hear someone behind her. 

She kept running and while turning a corner she saw a door.

She stopped running and stood still for a moment and she looked up to the immense large door with golden knobs.

Her hand stretched out to touch the knob but sudden fear swept over her.

She firmly bit her lip and she got a defiant look in her eyes.

'You're not a coward Sarah Breanna Grace Williams, now open the damn door.' She thought.

Her hand touched the knob and she pulled.

The door went open and a flash of white light lightened everything so nothing was visible... .

"Ah!" Sarah pinched her eyes closed against the light and then…she remembered.

Her dream!

This was her dream!

"Enter, child." A voice said.

Sarah looked bewildered around herself.

"Enter and close the door, but you must hurry yourself, Sarah Williams."

Sarah did as she was told and closed the door behind herself.

However, what Sarah didn't know was that the door disappeared in the castle.

* * *

Atanacio ceased the battle for a moment to yell: "This is not over Goblin King! The mortal doesn't belong here! And YOU don't deserve being a king!" 

Atanacio turned himself into his bat-form and flew away through the open doors.

"Prepare yourselves! She's going to scream!!!" Jaden yelled at everyone.

Jareth and his brothers immediately covered their ears before Queen Hyaena started screaming her Banshee-yell.

Queen Lillith, Queen Hyaena and King Faolàn took off quickly to follow King Atanacio.

Jareth panted a bit for breath.

"I'm going to check if my wife is okay and my children." Demetrius said immediately.

Jareth straightened himself.

"I need to find Sarah."

At that moment Ottoline came inside.

"Is it over?"

"Yes Ottoline, it's over." Julian sighed.

"Oh good."

"Ottoline, where's Sarah?" Jareth asked immediately.

"I don't know Jareth. I was rather worried. She wasn't in the room with us where all the guests were hiding."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jareth looked worried.

"I mean that I haven't seen Sarah since dinner… ."

* * *

_**So this was chapter 11. It sucked in my opinion but I don't have much inspiration right now and my homework is killing me :( . I'll try and fix a better chapter. I'm sorry folks! Please leave a contribution in the little (review) box. Thank you señorita/señorito!**_


	13. Chapter 12: The Room of Spirits

_**Chapter 12 is up! Enjoy people!**__** I like this chapter more than the previous, I hope you do to! Disclaimer: Still don't own Labyrinth, just my own characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 12: The Room of Spirits

Ottoline was sitting with Jareth's brothers, Julian and Jaden in the royal living room.

"Jareth's been searching everywhere. Sarah is not to be found." She sighed.

"I talked to him about the girl before Atanacio appeared. For a man who cannot stand the girl, he does care for her… ." Jaden said.

"Then maybe there's still hope for him. You know how he is with girls." Julian said.

"Yeah, he always wanted to be different. No princess for Jareth, oh no. Not even an Undergroundian citizen. Nope. A girl from the mortal realm. Sounds so like Jareth." Jaden smiled.

"Yeah… ." Julian smiled.

At that moment Jareth's parents came in.

"And?" Julian asked.

"No where to be found. Jareth is searching in the library about disappearances." Aelfric answered.

"Poor Jareth." Ottoline sighed.

"I think he's madly in love." Nereida said.

"Jareth? Oh sweetheart, you don't know what you're saying." Aelfric smiled a little.

"Now, now, darling, Jareth has a heart. Well, that is…HAD a heart. I think he lost it." Nereida smiled.

* * *

Jareth had barked at everyone who came near him to tell they hadn't found Sarah.

He had yelled, he had thrown with books to the wall but nothing could calm him down.

Frustrated he rubbed his temples.

"Where are you, Sarah?"

* * *

"Where am I?"

"You are in the Room of Spirits, my dear." A female voice answered.

Sarah looked around herself.

It didn't looked like a room to her.

Everything around her was white besides the floor. The floor existed out of healthy, green grass.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

"We are the Spirits of life." The male voice said.

"Can't I see you?" Sarah asked again.

"We don't have a shape, young one, but we can take a form that will be more familiar to you." The male voice answered again.

Sarah waited.

"We are behind you, young one." The friendly female voice said.

Sarah turned around an saw a beautiful couple standing in front of her. The woman held a baby in her arms.

'They had something Greek around them.' Sarah thought.

"Does this form comforts you more, dear?" the woman asked.

"It's most comforting, yes." Sarah hesitated for a second.

They both smiled.

"You have a beautiful baby. Is it a she or a he?" Sarah commented eyeing the little baby with softened eyes.

"It's ours and it's not." The man answered. "And it's not a he and not a she."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked with a curious look on her face.

"This baby stands for all the fantasy in which children believe. It was here together with us. It was never exactly born. And since it stands for the fantasy of ALL children, it can't be a he or a she. It's both and it's neither." The female spirit explained.

"Oh… wow. Well after this question I have another so prepare yourselves."

"I think you have a lot of questions. And we will answer them one by one." The woman smiled.

"Okay, first of all: how do I have to call you?" Sarah asked.

"We don't have names. We are just the ancient Spirits of life. We've always been here and no one ever named us different than Spirits of life." The man answered.

"Well, I can't call you Spirit all the time. You would both turn your back and call: 'yes'?" Sarah said logically.

"I guess, you are right." The man smiled.

"Good! I'll give you a name! Now you must know that I am a flower-lover… . If you don't like the name, just say it." Sarah said.

"Now, for you Sir, I was thinking: Adonis. It means 'Recollection of Life's Pleasure'." Sarah thought aloud.

"Adonis it is." The man smiled.

"For the lady maybe Lily. The Day Lily is the Emblem of the mother. I see you as the mother of life. Something like mother earth like we say in our world." Sarah explained.

"Lily." The woman repeated. "I like it. And Adonis suits you." She told the male spirit.

Sarah smiled. "Now for the little one, something special. I'll give her two names: Anne Daisy. Anne is from the flower Queen Anne's lace. It stands for Fantasy. Daisy means Gentleness, Loyal love and Innocence. Since it's a baby there can't be any evil inside such a sweet creature right?"

"Anne Daisy." The spirits both repeated and smiling they looked upon the little babe.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll start shooting my questions."

"Go ahead, Sarah." Lily smiled.

"Why am I here?"

* * *

"Jareth, stop pacing! You're driving everyone nuts and you're acting like a flipping Dodo."

"Shut up Jaden!" Jareth growled.

"You LOVE her!"

"I do NOT!"

"Jareth you're in love!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO!!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I KNEW IT!!!"

"Mother! Do something about him!" Jareth growled.

"Can't stand it huh!?" Jaden shot back.

"No! I can't stand it indeed so quit it!"

"ENOUGH!" Nereida roared. "This is NOT helping!".

"I'm going to my quarters. I don't want to be disturbed." Jareth replied curtly before orbing away.

Nereida sighed.

"Mother, he just won't admit it." Jaden tried to explain.

"I know, I know, I know, but the more you push it, the more he'll deny it."

* * *

"So, I need to save Jareth's kingdom by telling a story?" Sarah asked confused.

"Jareth's kingdom needs a story, an adventure. Once the story is told, the mortals will believe in the Nymph kingdom and the Goblin kingdom again."

"But it was only nine years ago when I still believed in the Goblin Kingdom." Sarah protested.

"Have you seen the Labyrinth nine years ago, Sarah?"

"Well,…yes."

"How did it look like?"

"Okay, I must admit that it didn't look quite beautiful."

"It's fading away. It needs adventures." Lily explained.

"But why me?"

"You are the only one who still believes."

"Jareth didn't remember me when I saw him again. I still wonder how that's possible."

"Oh… ." Adonis laughed. "Let's just say he has a clever mother."

"Queen Nereida?!" Sarah asked surprised.

"Queen Nereida knew that Prince Jareth was a tough one. He did not want to know anything of royal princesses to marry. But an Undergroundian citizen wasn't good enough either. It had to be someone who could defy him but love him."

"But I…?"

"Don't you love Jareth, Sarah?"

"I… ."

* * *

_**So this was chapter 12, it's a bit longer than usual but I still hope you enjoyed it! **__**Thanks to all my reviewers! You are the reason I'm still writing! Please leave a little contribution in the little (review) box. Thank you señorita/señorito!**_


	14. Chapter 13:Mixed emotions & Nereida wins

_**Here's chapter 13!!! You'll finally say: Yei!!! Finally!!! Enjoy! ;-) Disclaimer: I don't own anything**__** of Labyrinth except for my own characters, blab la, yada yada… .**_

* * *

Chapter 13: Mixed emotions but Nereida wins!

Jareth was sitting in his chambers when a knock was heard on his door.

"Jareth?"

Jareth remained silent and just stared in the fireplace.

"Jareth, can I come in?"

Guinevere had opened the door a bit and looked through it.

"Yes, Guiney, you can come in." Jareth sighed a bit.

Guinevere entered and closed the door. She walked towards Jareth and took place in the seat in front of him.

She looked at him for a couple of seconds until Jareth asked: "Spill Guinevere, otherwise please leave."

"Oh Jareth, you love her more than we all thought." Guinevere sighed.

Jareth remained a couple of seconds too long in silence before answering: "I do not love her, Guiney."

Guinevere ignored his answer and stood up, ready to leave the room.

"Jareth, there's just one thing I need to say to you: Stop lying to yourself and stop being so stubborn. You deserve happiness."

With that she opened the door and left Jareth alone with mixed emotions.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Aelfric, Nereida and their sons, were still sitting in the royal living room.Pacing or drinking tea.

"The puzzle still doesn't fit. Atanacio, Hyaena, Faolàn and Lillith have not been out of the ballroom, and Sarah ran away, did she not?" Nereida sighed.

"Yes she did, mother. She was heading for the East Wing." Jaden answered for the fifth time.

"And everyone, even the guests has been searching the grounds. So there's one option left which is too unrealistic and that's that Sarah has left the kingdom, maybe even found a way back to her home." Julian suggested.

"She didn't seem the girl to just leave without saying anything. Besides, she doesn't have any powers. How could she return?" Demetrius said.

"True." Lysander said. "No, the reason has to be different. She wouldn't… ."

"…leave without saying anything. I wouldn't do that to you guys! Come on!"

"Sarah!" Nereida gasped. "Girl, where did you come from! Everyone has been worried sick! Everyone has been searching for you! And Jareth, he… ."

"Mother, please. Let the girl catch her breath!" Demetrius smiled.

But everyone ignored Demetrius.

"Where have you been!!" they all chorused except Demetrius.

Sarah blinked.

"Aaww, did you see that! I knew Jareth kept her too long with him! She BLINKED for Christ sake!" Jaden sighed.

"I can't tell where I've been." Sarah said timidly.

"But… ." Nereida began.

"What I mean is that I can't tell you yet." Sarah said quickly.

The door went open and Guinevere came in.

"Mother, Jareth is… . SARAH!!" She shrieked before hugging Sarah.

"Guinevere please! Give the girl some space." Aelfric grinned.

"You're here!" Guinevere grinned happily.

"I'm here!" Sarah smiled.

Guinevere's smile faded. "Why is it so awfully quiet in here?"

"Maybe that is because everyone left, including you Guinevere."

Guinevere turned and saw Jareth standing behind her.

"But…I'm still here in the room."

"No, you left." Jareth said pointedly.

"Alright, I left, I'm gone." Guinevere hurried herself out of the room leaving Jareth and Sarah alone.

A dead silence prevailed for some moments.

"Jareth… I… ."

"Have you…ANY idea… ." Jareth began calmly.

"But I can explain, if you just… ."

"You foolish girl! Have you any idea how worried I was!!!" Jareth roared while shaking her frustrated by her arms.

"But I…!"

Jareth pushed her against him and his lips came crashing down upon hers.

The kiss was passionate and full of need.

Sarah could feel a warmth that spread through her whole body and automatically she opened her mouth and kissed him back with the same need he felt.

And then she knew it.

She knew he needed her as badly as she needed him.

She knew she wanted this as much as he wanted this.

She knew that the sworn enemies finally admitted their feelings to each other.

She finally knew the answer: She DID love Jareth.

Jareth on his point of view couldn't fool himself anymore.

He felt something for the silly girl that defied him every single time.

The silly girl that made him laugh every time something happened.

The silly girl that was supposed to be a spy, his enemy.

The girl with the chocolate brown hair, sea-green eyes and strawberry pink lips.

The same lips that were now pressed on his.

And how soft they were.

He couldn't stop and he knew that she couldn't either.

"I knew my plan would work!" Nereida whispered excitedly before closing the door quietly leaving the couple alone in peace.

"Alright, darling, what can I say, I admit that my wife is a star." Aelfric smiled before kissing Nereida.

"Now I still wonder… ."

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Where WAS Sarah?"

_**So this was chapter 13! Whatcha think:-P Please leave a contribution in the little (review) box. Thank you señorita/señorito!**_


	15. Chapter 14: Sarah beats Jareth

_**Sorry that you guys had to wait so long but me and my classmates have to organize a Black & White party for all the seniors at school. Finally I could find the time to write this piece of stupidness. I don't really like this chapter. Probably because it took me quite some time to write it plus I'm trying to figure out what has to happen next. So forgive me but I'll try to come up with some longer chapters and more fun chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Labyrinth, just my own characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 14: Sarah beats Jareth

"So…uncle Jareth? Are you going to get married?"

"No, Darien."

"Really you're not?"

"No, Serena."

"Why not!?"

"It's just not the time for it, right now."

"So…when is it the time?"

"Darien, you'll find out when the time is right."

"But when is the time right, uncle Jareth?"

"You'll see, Serena!"

"So…uh… Uncle Jareth?"

"Yeeees?" Jareth sighed slightly stressed.

"When are you getting married?"

"Demetrius!!! Get your two brats out of my sight immediately!!!!!!!"

* * *

"So, you're leaving today?" Guinevere smiled.

"Yeah,… the party is over and well,…Jareth probably still has a kingdom to run." Sarah smiled.

"Look at you." Guinevere laughed.

"What?"

"Jareth probably still has a kingdom to run? You talk like you are already married! A girlfriend normally doesn't talk like that. Oh, girl, you are perfect for my brother" Guinevere grinned

Sarah blushed. "Come on, cut it out…he's not my boyfriend, we just… ."

"Kissed!"

"Well,… yeah… But that doesn't mean… ."

"Sarah." Guinevere had that look on her face that could tell that she thought Sarah was acting like a dumbo. "Please. He kissed you and you kissed back. Conclusion: You guys are a couple."

"Hmm… I don't think he feels that way, Guin." Sarah hesitated.

Guinevere groaned. "Oh for the love of God! Don't you people know when you're in love!?"

"I don't know, Guiney. Do you?" Jareth grinned.

"Stop sneaking on people!"

"Aah, I still have it in me." Jareth grinned proud.

"Ugh! You're horrible! I'm feeling sorry for Sarah!" Guinevere fumed while leaving Sarah's guestroom.

Jareth chuckled and looked at Sarah.

Sarah stood there with her arms crossed and a chiding but smiling look on her face.

"What? What did I do now?"

"You really take an advantage of it that she's younger and you older huh?" Sarah grinned.

"Well… yes?"

"Wow…She was actually right. You ARE horrible!" Sarah laughed.

"I'm her big brother. I was BORN to tease and pester her." Jareth grinned.

"Aren't I lucky with my little brother and sister… ." Sarah smiled.

"Do you… miss them a lot?"

"Yeah…I do miss them."

"It's my fault, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, it's okay."

Darien and Serena, Demetrius' children, came running in.

"Don't you two know how to knock?" Jareth asked irritated.

Sarah chuckled. "Look who's talking, Mister-I-just-barge-in-without-knocking."

"Sarah, I am TRYING to teach these children some manners."

"May I give you a suggestion?"

"Yes?"

"I would start with some of your goblins first before you try out on children… ."

"Oh aren't you just cheeky huh!"

* * *

Weeks passed and no one heard of Atanacio or the others again.  
Sarah was glad.

Since the incident, she and Jareth had become friends and grew closer to each other.

Sarah visited her loyal friends Sir Didymus, Ludo and Hoggle and even the little worm's house where she met "The Missus".

On a cloudy day Sarah suggested to play chess.

"YOU can play chess?" Jareth grinned.

"Yeah! So??" Sarah huffed.

"Well let's see how good you are. Because I happen to be a local champion."

Jareth lost… badly… .

* * *

_**So, this is it. Chapter 14. I don't like it but let me know what you guys think. Please leave a contribution in the little (review) box. Thank you señorita/señorito**_


	16. Chapter 15: Blanda's hangover

_**Okay because the previous chapter was a bit dumb I added the next chapter too. It's shorter but you could read 2 new chapters. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Labyrinth just my own characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 15: Blanda's hang-over

Sarah awoke by a happy sunbeam that shone on her face.

She sat upright just at the moment that Blanda came in.

Blanda looked a bit groggily but still sorted out some clothes for Sarah.

Sarah smiled and looked outside at the beautiful landscape of the Labyrinth, that was now slowly recovering.

"Another glorious morning… it makes me SICK!" Blanda said grumpy.

"Are you sure? Because I think you feel sick because you have a hang-over." Sarah grinned.

"Lady Sarah…don't try to be cheeky. I could explode any minute from frustration right now."

Sarah just grinned. "So? How was Blix' birthday party?"

Blanda looked reproachful at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot how awfully you look today by cause of the lucky goblin's birthday party." Sarah grinned happily before escaping to her bathroom and closing the door quickly before Blanda could hit her with her hairbrush.

"Damn youth of nowadays…" Blanda grumbled.

At that moment someone banged at the door.

"Oh for God's sake! Stop banging at the damn door!" Blanda shrieked.

Jareth opened the door and looked through it.

"Is something the matter Blandy?"

"Sarah better prevent me from killing you… ." Blanda muttered.

"So? The party was good then?"

. I…burp." Blanda brought her hands shocked to her mouth.

"Really? How fascinating." Jareth grinned.

Blanda grumbled and reached for the hairbrush.

"Aaah!!!!! Sarah!!! Heelp!! Please open the damn door!!!" Jareth almost flew to the bathroom door and banged on it.

At the moment that Sarah opened the door, Blanda jumped out to hit on Jareth and Jareth jumped aside.

Blanda dived into the bathroom passed Sarah and fell into the bathtub.

Jareth and Sarah both stared at Blanda with manga-dumbfounded eyes and waited for a reaction.

Blanda just mumbled one thing:

"You two are darn lucky I'm not fully sober… ."

* * *

_**I enjoyed this scène! I hope you do too! Please leave a contribution in the little (review) box. Thank you señorita/señorito! PS: Blanda's first sentence is indeed Winnifred's line in 'Hocus Pocus'!**_


	17. Chapter 16: Sarah's vows to Jareth

_**1 billion apologies to my faithful readers! I didn't even found the time to take a book and read or something. School is slurping up all of my spare time! So here chapter 17! I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Labyrinth just my own characters.**_

* * *

Sarah's vows to Jareth & a thing called love

After a few days, Nereida and Aelfric visited their son and Jareth now was informed by Sarah and his parents about his "Amnesia-thing" like Sarah likes to call it. He got back his memory and didn't knew how he had to act around Sarah.

Sarah took it all very easy. She simply explained that she grew up and really wanted to try and be friends with him.

So said, so done… .

* * *

"Today I am taking you to the fields for some horseback riding." Jareth decided.

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes."

"Too bad. I don't know horseback riding so bye bye and have fun."

Jareth stared at Sarah.

"I'm not going to get out of this one huh?" Sarah sighed.

"No you aren't, now come along."

Sarah sighed again, deeply before following Jareth outside where he had stopped.

"Well?"

"What do you mean with 'well'?"

"Well, as in: well, where are the horses?"

"They are in the nymph kingdom. We'll have to transport first."

"Transport? Am I going to like that?"

"I think you do. Come here." Jareth took her by her hands and orbed to his other kingdom.

"Well, welcome to the lands of the Nymphs." Jareth smiled. "Enjoyed the ride?"

"I'm never going to believe you again."

"Oh come on." Jareth laughed while dragging her along towards the stables.

* * *

"Jareeeetthh!!!!!!!"

"Sarah! I said encourage him! Not make him nuts!" Jareth laughed.

"Help! Jareth!! He's not stopping!!"

"Just control him. You know how, trust me!" Jareth laughed again while riding behind her.

"Are you kidding me!? Jareth! Make this Jolly Jumper stop!!"

Jareth simply laughed but his smile faded when he saw a tree.

"Sarah! Watch out for that…!"

Sarah injured her head and fell from her horse.

"…tree." Jareth sighed.

"Oucchhh!" Sarah whined.

Jareth was next to her in a minute.

"You're a horrible horseback rider, you know?"

"You know?"

"What?"

"I'm never gonna trust you again!"

* * *

"Ouch!!!!" Sarah nearly screamed.

"Gee, woman, you nearly made me as deaf as a post." Jareth said while rubbing his ear.

Jareth had brought Sarah back to the castle to take care of her injury. But Sarah wasn't an easy patient, he realised now.

"Good! Now you know in what kind of pain I am." Sarah said with her nose sticking up in the air.

"Goodness, you merely have a swelling on your head."

"You want one too?!" Sarah threatened.

"Oh shut up and let me see."

Sarah rested her head back on the pillow and Jareth pulled off his gloves.

"You never did that before."

"Did what? Take care of an injury?"

"No, take of your gloves."

"Oh.. well I can't take care of your swelling with gloves on. Now let me see."

Jareth's fingers ran over the swelling.

"Ouch!!!!!!" Sarah screamed even harder than before.

This time she got out of her bed with her hand on her forehead.

"Are you nuts!? Why the hell did you push with your fingers!? That hurt!"

"Well, it's a swelling! It needs to be pushed back." Jareth defended himself.

"I'm never gonna let myself being take cared of by you!"

* * *

That night, when Sarah was calmed down by their little argument, they decided to take a night walk outside.

"I never knew that the Labyrinth could be so beautiful at night."

Sarah saw a dark Labyrinth with little lights flying everywhere.

"I love being here. Al though it's a goblin kingdom. It has it's charm."

Sarah smiled. "Even though I miss home, I can call this a little my home."

"You really mean that Sarah?"

"Yes, I mean it." Sarah smiled to him.

"Are you happy here?"

Sarah paused before answering truthfully.

"Yes. I feel myself at home here. I just wish… ."

"What?"

"I wish I could see Toby and Mary K., even if it was for one time. And my parents." Sarah said.

Jareth threw a look on the Labyrinth while thinking. Then he looked back at Sarah and answered.

"If you want, I can grant you that wish Sarah."

"Really?" Sarah's eyes lit up hopefully.

"I would do anything to keep you happy."

Sarah's eyes never left his.

Jareth's never left hers.

"You can go back if you want to. I never knew why my mother and father did this."

"I'm never gonna lea… ." Sarah began.

"Don't… don't say it. Never say it. Just tell me what you want. Do you want to go home? Is that what you want?"

"I want to stay here. Here with you." Sarah's voice trembled a bit.

"You don't know what you're saying."

"I do! And I do miss my home! Really! But I feel home here! More than I ever did up there!" Sarah desperately tried to explain.

"You were not supposed to be here!" Jareth exclaimed.  
Sarah looked away.

"You don't want me here?"

"I didn't say that… ."

"But did you thought it?"

"Sarah… ."

"No… ." Sarah backed away.

"Sarah please don't."

"If you don't want me here than send me back."

"No… ." Jareth desperately tried to tell her that I did wanted her with him.

"Send me back!"

"No." Jareth said firmly and taking her by her wrists to calm her down.

"Jareth send me back!!" Sarah couldn't take it anymore and fought against him while tears welled up in her eyes.

She didn't want to cry. Not in front of him.

"Sarah…please."

His voice sounded so desperate and she couldn't take it anymore.

Softly she wept and Jareth embraced her.

"I do want you here, princess, I do."

"I don't want to leave."

"Than, stay."

"I'm never gonna leave. I wouldn't want to. This is my home. I need to finish your story."

"We'll finish it together."

Jareth lowered his head and their lips met.

It was a sweet lover's kiss and Sarah felt like a teenage girl who received her first kiss on a warm summer night.

Jareth never experienced something like this. This was the thing he was always afraid of. A thing called love. He felt Sarah demanding more. Yes, she was perfect for him. She always defied him but still she loved him.

"Interrupting something?"

Jareth and Sarah broke apart only to see Atanacio grinning devilishly. He had his companions behind him and they all acted at the same time.

They shot an energy ray at him and everything went black.

* * *

Jareth woke up groggily and with a throbbing head.

One word escaped his lips in an aching cry before losing conscious again.

"Sarah!"

* * *

_**So this was chapter 17! I hope you enjoyed it! I have one week of vacation starting from Monday. I'll try and write some more chapters! Toodelzz! Please leave a contribution in the little (review) box. Thank you señorita/señorito!**_


	18. Chapter 17: Girl in the mirror

_**Here's chapter 18. I hope you'll **__**like it. It's getting a bit more complicated now I think but if you try to keep up, it'll all be more clear I promise. Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Labyrinth, just my own characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 18: Girl in the mirror

Sarah opened her eyes and looked around groggily.

A black room, black, heavy curtains, black satin sheets on the bed she was lying on.

"Where the hell am I…?"

Sarah tried to sit up but noticed that one of her arms was attached to the bed with a chain.

"Holy crap! I'm stuck in Hugh Hefner's SM-room!"

Sarah pulled as hard as possible but didn't succeed to get her arm loose.

"That's it! I'm wishing myself away from here. I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now!"

Sarah had pinched her eyes closed and waited for a sign.

When nothing happened she peeked.

"Damnit… ."

"Well only one thing I can do then is… ."

"HEEEEELPP!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Stop screaming!"

Sarah remained quiet and looked around.

"Over here!"

"Over where!?" Sarah kept looking around.

"Here in the mirror on your nightstand."

Sarah turned around and looked in the little mirror on the nightstand.

She expected to see her whole face in it but she saw someone else's face.

Sarah gasped. "Who are you? How did you get there?"

"Shh! If he finds out, he'll put me somewhere else! He probably already forget that I'm here."

"Who are you?" Sarah lowered her voice this time.

"My name is Elegancia. Princess of Fable." The girl with blonde, curly locks and green eyes said.

"Fable? What the deuce?"

"Fable is my father's kingdom. All the adventures of the Underground are written there. Once written it is send to the minds of Aboveground authors. And that's how our adventures and your people's fantasies exist in your world."

Sarah had listened to Elegancia with big eyes.

"Oh gosh, I expected a lot of things but this? I didn't knew…wait…isn't this an adventure?"

"Yes it is, and it is written at this very moment."

"Ow cool! How do I look?"

"I don't think they'll write that down, right now."

"Oh shoot."

They remained silent for a moment before Sarah started asking again.

"So…How did you get in there?"

"King Atanacio has locked me up in here. He's lusting after power and if he writes his own stories, the stories will turn into dark and evil stories. Your world above would turn into a depressive world who would eventually self-destruct itself. Atanacio wanted to force me into writing a story where he gained so much power that he could be ruler of the Underground."

"But…you just said that every story gets into the Aboveground. If he doesn't have that power…how could he gain it if you write a story? It isn't an adventure because it never happened."

"True. The problem is: we are capable to do it. It's just forbidden by law. If something like this would happen, our world and all of the other existing worlds would be destroyed. That's why we don't use that power." Elegancia explained.

"Gee. You guys have a complicated world, you know that?"

"It's difficult for you Abovegrounders to understand. But we Undergrounders don't understand your world that much either. What's this thing with elec…electricity? How does that work?"

Sarah smiled. " I would tell you if I knew. Let's just say that there were quite some geniuses walking on our world. I'm sorry to tell you that I'm just a regular girl."

"Oh… so, what's your name?"

"Sarah. Sarah Williams."

"Oh!" Elegancia smiled happily.

"Your story is one of my firsts! I enjoyed writing it. I loved it so much that I made the end non-romantic just so I could write a sequel! Alas…Atanacio kidnapped me and played the game smartly. He put my death in scène and made sure to leave no traces so no one could blame him. When I refused to write his story and use the back-wards magic, he locked me up in this mirror so I could never read or write again. The only thing I'll probably would have to see is the ceiling or a face. You're actually only the second face I've seen in all of those years since I'm stuck in here."

"Oh I feel so… ." Sarah was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Quickly! Put me back!"

Sarah immediately put Elegancia back on her nightstand and fell back into the pillows. She pretended to be asleep, just in case.

"She still not awake, brother."

"Be quiet Adira. You might wake her."

"Good, then we can immediately start with black-mailing Jareth. Once he gives up his powers to us for this little foul mortal, the world is ours." Adira lowered her voice.

"Patience, Adira. This is a delicate case. We have to make sure to treat it with satin gloves. And then, indeed, the world will be ours."

"She's too pretty for a mortal. Once this is over, I want to toy with her. Especially her face."

"Adira, come now. We're no kids anymore. Besides, I can still use her. She has a body you know."

"You're even more evil than I am, brother."

Sarah could hear them both laugh while leaving the room.

"They are gone, you can stop pretending now." Elegancia's clear voice said.

"They want to black-mail, Jareth?"

"Jareth is a powerful man Sarah. All of the Luthièn's are."

"Luthièn?"

"Jareth's surname."

"I don't even know the half of him. What was I thinking, to fall in love with him? What the hell am I doing here actually?" Sarah sighed.

"Oh Sarah, stop doing this to yourself. How long are you here? And how did you come back? Tell me everything." Elegancia smiled.

Sarah began her story… .

* * *

Jareth's head throbbed.

He felt like he had thrown over a three-double martini.

Slowly he awoke, to find himself in his own bed with a worried Blanda next to him.

"Jareth!? Little Prince, what happened?!"

"You…haven't called me…Little Prince…since you forced me….to play with girls…when I was little." Jareth's voice cracked a bit.

"Well, you haven't lost your humour yet, so you'll get better."

Jareth coughed.

"Sarah… . Where is she?"

"We were about to ask you the same question, Your Highness." Blanda threw a concerned look at Ranulf.

"Atanacio… he took her. He kidnapped her together with Hyaena, Faolàn and Lillith!" Jareth explained while getting out of his bed.

Blanda pushed him back.

"Don't start a fight with me Your Majesty, stay down."

"Blanda, don't act ridiculous and let me out!"

"You're not getting anywhere! First you recover! And don't worry. Jaden and Lysander are already busy with making up a plan."

"Jaden!? Blanda, where's Demetrius? If you let Jaden make up a plan it'll be something similar like friggin' Totaly Spies."

"I happen to like that mortal cartoon, thank you very much." Blanda stuck up her nose.

"Friggin' nanny… ."

"I can still break your legs, while you're lying in your bed, my KING."

* * *

_**I hope you all liked it! Ps: AG, I think we should make a statue for Blanda. She's kickin'**__** some ! She rocks! Please leave a contribution in the little (review)box. Thank you señorita/señorito!**_


	19. Chapter 18: Jareth, the hero king

_**Hello! I'm still alive. I'm really sorry to keep you all waiting so long but my mom got this crazy idea to clean up ALL of the rooms in our house. So mostly I was too exhausted to write anything. BUT! Chapter 20 is almost done and I might update it today too! Enjoy Chapter 19 in the meanwhile! Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.**_

* * *

Chapter 19: Jareth, the hero-king.

"I still don't get one part."

"What part?"

"You were gone when Atanacio attacked right?…Then… where WERE you?"

Sarah blushed.

"I'm not supposed to tell… ."

"Aha…so you've been with The Spirits?"

Sarah gasped.

"How did you know?"

"The Spirits are our sources of life. They are also our guides to write stories."

"You write the stories but you're not creative enough to give them names? They told me they were name-less." Sarah said.

"They're not nameless. They're…The Spirits… ."

"I gave them a name. Adonis, Lily and Anne-Daisy."

"Do you still have contact with them?"

"Yes."

"Too bad, they can't get us out of here." Elegancia sighed.

"Is there a possibility?"

"No. I think we just have to wait for Jareth."

* * *

"We're going to surprise them."

"Surprise them? How?" Jaden asked.

Jareth sat with Jaden and their best friend Tristan in Jareth's study.

"Atanacio couldn't have informed his people of his plan this quick, so we just go in as negotiators." Jareth explained.

"It's a risk." Tristan said.

"Yes it is, but Sarah is worth the risk." Jareth said firmly.

"You really love her." Tristan smiled.

"Yeah, just like a certain someone likes my sister." Jaden grinned.

"So, what if I do?" Tristan laughed.

"Be careful, she's my little sister." Jaden grinned again.

"Alright, but now let's go back to Jareth's situation here." Tristan said.

"So, that's the plan?" Jaden asked Jareth.

"That's the plan."

"Deal."

* * *

Four hours later Sarah felt bored.

Talking to Elegancia was a relief but hanging to a bed wasn't!

"I want to get out of here!"

"You're not going to."

Sarah looked quickly at the door where Atanacio stood.

"What, scared I'll escape?"

"No, I chained you."

"Too bad. That means Jareth is braver than you are. He just locked me up in a room at first." Sarah said promptly.

Elegancia had to fight the urge to laugh out loud. Even though she was stuck in a mirror, it was still a hard thing to do.

"You still have your sense of humour, for now."

"Is there anything else you'd like to say? You bore me." Sarah said annoyed.

"Yes, dinner is coming soon. And I'm so friendly to let you know that if you're good, you might get a raise."

"A raise?"

"Yes, from prisoner to my personal mistress."

Atanacio left with a cold laugh.

Sarah lied dumbfounded on the bed.

"I NEED to get out of here."

* * *

Jareth, Tristan and Jaden where not very far away from Sarah at that moment.

They all saw Atanacio leaving and they immediately understood that he was keeping Sarah imprisoned there.

"Go, go!" Jaden said quietly.

Jareth and Tristan immediately went inside and Jaden looked first twice around before going in too.

"Sarah!"

"Jareth! Oh, Jareth, my hero-king! You came just in time!"

"Sarah, are you alright?!" Jareth was immediately by her side, taking off the chain around her wrist with some magic.

"I'm fine, but please hurry! I might turn into Atanacio's mistress if you don't."

"What!?"

"Hurry Jareth, you can be angry later."

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Elegancia spoke.

Tristan and Jaden looked interested at the mirror.

"Did the mirror just talk?" Jaden asked.

"That's Elegancia from the kingdom Fable. She's been a hostage too." Sarah explained.

"Well, we better get you out of here too huh." Jaden said while picking up the mirror carefully.

"You aren't going anywhere! None of you!"

Everyone whirled around, just to see Adira standing behind them.

* * *

Atanacio was tired.

Ruling vampires wasn't easy.

But before going to sleep he decided to tease the mortal a bit more.

He already started laughing while opening the door.

His smile faded when he saw the scène in front of him.

His sister Adira was tied to the bed with a gag in her mouth.

Before he could say something he noticed a note above her head.

He read: "I'm your raise." With a little arrow directing towards Adira.

"Stupid…MORTAL!!"

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 20 is almost done too! Please leave a contribution in the little (review)box. Thank you señorita/señorito!**_


	20. Chapter 19: Love and Life in danger

_**Here's chapter 20. Sorry for making it a short one but otherwise I wouldn't have a decent entry for the next chapter. Enjoy this one! Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Labyrinth just my own characters.. (I'm tiring of saying this every single chapter haha:-P Good for the nerves?)**_

* * *

Chapter 20: Love and life in danger.

"Dear goodness, child! You scared everyone to death!"

"I know, Blanda, but it wasn't my fault." Sarah said to Blanda.

"Oh, we know, dear, we know."

"Can I please get up from my room? I would like to see how Elegancia is doing."

"Alright, you've slept for two hours, I guess I could let you go." Blanda smiled.

"You're the best Blanda!" Sarah smiled before getting up and finding Jareth and Elegancia in his study.

"Ah, Sarah, you're just in time." Jareth smiled.

"Hey, you two. How's the transformation going?" Sarah smiled too.

"Jareth can help me!" Elegancia sounded exited.

"Yes, but we need you to finish everything." Jareth said.

"Me? For what?"

"Well, in order to make the transformation complete, we need an owl's feather, three drops of dew, a unicorn-hair, some stardust mixed with fairy dust and one drop of human-blood. That would have to be yours." Jareth explained.

Sarah grinned at Jareth with a meaningful look.

"No, Sarah, you cannot pull out a feather from my butt. I will NOT allow it!"

"Aww…C'mon!"

* * *

"Alright, the potion is ready." Jareth said. "Sarah, your blood please?"

"Make it quick. I hate needles or knifes." Sarah grumbled.

Jareth took a small knife and made a small cut in her finger.

He then kneaded her finger a little so one drop could fall into the potion.

"Thank you, you were very brave."

"Very funny."

"Elegancia, you'll have to close your eyes and mouth now. Hold your breath too." Jareth instructed.

Elegancia did as she was told.

Carefully Jareth poured the potion on the surface of the mirror.

Sarah started coughing.

"Jareth! Is it normal that there's so much smoke?"

"I'm already searching for a window, trust me." Jareth coughed too.

A minute or two later, the smoke was gone and Jareth and Sarah saw a enthusiastic looking Elegancia looking at herself.

"I'm me again!"

Sarah smiled. "Now you can write again!"

"Oh, thank you! Both of you!" Elegancia threw her arms thankfully around Jareth and Sarah.

"Go home Ellie." Sarah smiled. "Your parents will be so happy to see you."

"I will, and I won't forget you." Elegancia smiled.

"I'll will send a carriage, Princess." Jareth said smiling.

"I thank thee. I thank thee all." Elegancia smiled before making her way back home.

Jareth put an arm around Sarah. "She was really happy huh?" he said smiling.

"I'm happy for her." Sarah smiled too.

"I'm happy you don't have a scratch."

"My hero came on time." Sarah smiled.

"Do I get a reward?" Jareth joked.

"You bet you do."

Sarah pressed her lips against Jareth and they were both lost in their own world again.

"Jareth, I need you."

"I need you too, Sarah."

They kissed again and Jareth realised how handy it was to transport from one room to another.

* * *

Jareth slowly awoke the next morning feeling something heavy on his chest.

He looked down to find Sarah sleeping in his arms.

She looked like a newborn little elf.

Softly he pressed his lips on her forehead for a tender kiss and then got out of bed. He would let her sleep for now.

After he got dressed, he went to the throne room to rule over his kingdoms.

"Good morning, your majesty. You have a letter." A little goblin came telling his king.

"Oh really, from whom?"

"It's anonymous, your majesty."

Jareth raised his eyebrow and held out his hand.

The goblin gave him the letter and bowed.

"Thank you, Blixx."

Jareth opened the letter and his eyes betrayed a shocking and horrifying look.

"No." escaped his lips.

4 words to make his happiness shatter:

THE MORTAL WILL DIE

* * *

_**This was chapter 20. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm starting to write chapter 21 right now. Can't promise to update it today. Maybe tomorrow…Aaarghh whenever I find the time. Still…I'll try to do it as soon as possible. Please leave a contribution in the little (review)box. Thank you señorita/señorito!**_


	21. Chapter 20: Shattered dreams & lovebirds

_**Here's chapter 22! Sorry for the waiting, but my homework is swallowing a lot of my time! Enjoy! Disclaimer: Still not owing anything from Labyrinth just my own characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 21: Shattered dreams and lovebirds

Sarah awoke slowly and disoriented before recognizing Jareth's room.

She smiled when she remembered the previous night.

Sitting up, she reached for the decent nightgown, Jareth had laid down for her.

She put it on and stood up from the bed.

A new day in the Labyrinth was born and she couldn't wait to step outside and let her nostrils fill up with the warm summer-air that was owned by the Goblin Kingdom.

She looked outside and saw goblins cleaning their doorstep in front of their houses, little goblin-children play with each other,… . It was an image of the perfect kingdom. The kind of kingdom, written only in stories. But Sarah was glad that this was hers and Jareth's story.

"Hello Sarah."

Sarah whirled around and saw… .

"Lily! Adonis! Anne-Daisy!"

Lily smiled. "We noticed that things are going good."

"Yeah, they're really good!" Sarah smiled.

"We came here to warn you though." Adonis said seriously.

"Warn me?"

"Evil is lurking Sarah, and it's not far away."

"What do you know?"

"Not much. We feel and we cannot say anything and we most certainly cannot interfere. It all depends on the choices you and Jareth make." Adonis explained.

"But how will I know, I make the right choice!?"

"Trust your heart Sarah, not your mind. The mind is a good thing. But trust your heart first. Your mind is a second opinion. Follow the path your heart shows you." Lily smiled.

"Are you guys leaving me?" Sarah asked.

"We never leave, Sarah." Adonis smiled too. "We're always in the neighborhood."

"Don't you guys have the ability to make all evil disappear on this place?"

"Yes we have. But we have not the power to let this world live on to the fantasies of the humans."

"I don't understand." Sarah bit her lip.

"Sarah, if all evil was gone here… there would be no adventures anymore. And if there are no adventures…the humans would not believe in this world anymore. And without them, this world cannot survive." Lily explained patiently.

"I understand now… ." Sarah said thoughtfully.

"We are to leave you for now Sarah. And remember…don't tell anyone yet. We have our reasons like we told you." Adonis said while taking over Anne-Daisy from Lily.

"I still think I need to tell Jareth, I trust him…but I'll keep my promise. I know that if everyone knows of your existence, everyone would want you guys just for power." Sarah answered.

"You're a fine woman, Sarah." Lily smiled.

"Goodbye… ."

"Goodbye Lily, Adonis, little Anne-Daisy." Sarah smiled too.

As soon as they disappeared, Jareth entered the bedroom with a blank look on his face.

Sarah didn't like the look.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

"Would you keep your fingers OUT of the bowl!"

Blanda slapped Ranulf's fingers before snatching the bowl out of his reach.

"But, the dough is so…so… delicious!"

"Of course it's delicious… I made it!" Blanda snorted.

"Is your pie almost finished?" Ranulf looked quite eagerly.

"Ranulf! I haven't been able to even start the damn pie! You just couldn't keep your damn fingers out of the dough bowl!" Blanda said while trying to make her pie.

Ranulf stared at her.

"What now." Blanda sighed. "Why the hell are you staring!"

Ranulf swallowed. "You have.. uh…a little bit of dough…right in the corner of your mouth."

"Here?" Blanda licked her lips.

"No… the right side."

"Did I get it now?"

"No… right…There." Ranulf removed the dough from her mouth with his thumb.

For one full minute they both stared at each other.

The next minute, Blanda had dropped the bowl and they both had thrown their arms around each other, kissing each other madly and falling to the floor with a thump.

* * *

"What?"

Sarah tried to remain calm. Did she heard it right what he just said to her?

"This was a mistake Sarah. All of this. I shouldn't have brought you here and I put you and everyone else in danger here. I'm bringing you back to your home."

"You can't do that!" Sarah shrieked. "First you rip me away from my family so YOU can sort things out! You make me stay here against my will! You even made me fall in love with you, you bastard… ." Sarah was now banging with her fists against his chest from pure frustration.

"Why?" Sarah felt her tears streaming over her cheeks, but she couldn't help it.

"You are a danger to us." Jareth replied coldly, hating himself for what he was doing now.

Turning into the Goblin King was one of the main things he hated to do. It was his role though. At least the role Sarah gave him years ago. He knew very well, Sarah had given him a different one now.

"I'm bringing you back. I will send Higgle, Ludo and Didymus for your things."

Sarah didn't answer him. She didn't even look at him.

Jareth thought that, that might be even for the best. The short pain.

He took her impersonally by her upper arm and transported her back to her home.

Everything was still frozen up there.

"Sarah… ." Jareth began.

"DON'T touch me!"

"Sarah, listen to me… ."

"Unfreeze everything and get the hell out of here."

"Sarah please."

"GET OUT! Get the hell out!!!" Sarah practically screamed to him.

Jareth straightened his back and knew he couldn't show his real emotions.

"It's for the best, Sarah." He said before disappearing.

Sarah nearly cried but heard Mary K. come in.

"Sarah! I need to go potty!" Mary K. said with urge, while jumping from one feet to the other.

Sarah bit her lip very hard to force back her tears.

"Yeah, I'll bring you, c'mon." Sarah tried to keep her voice normal and helped Mary K.

After she brought her little sister back to bed, she went to her room and threw herself on the bed.

Sarah cried all night long.

Jareth watched her all that time to his crystal.

He shook his head in grief, wishing he didn't existed.

* * *

_**I know! This is just heartbreaking! But look at the positive things of this chapter. Blanda is rocking Ranulf's world and backwards! Hurray for the elder goblins! Now I'm wondering what the hell Ranulf did with his talking hat… .**_

_**Please leave a contribution in the little (review)box. Thank you señorita/señorito!**_


	22. Chapter 21:Marvellous, exciting news No!

_**Here's chapter 22! I hope you'll like it all!! Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth just my own characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 22: Marvellous, exciting news. No!!!

Weeks passed and Sarah fell into a deep depression.

No one knew what had happened to the cheerful woman she was before.

Not even Grandma Elin or her friends at work could figure it out.

She almost didn't talk to anyone until Hoggle, Ludo & Sir Didymus came to visit her.

"How did you get here? Shouldn't I've called for you guys?" Sarah asked with a small smile while hugging them.

"Well, you aren't the only one, with that ability… ." Hoggle said carefully.

Sarah remained silent.

"So…we're here with your stuff… ." Sir Didymus said awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry you guys… ." Sarah said suddenly. "I've been in the Labyrinth for so long and I barely made time for you."

"Oh, Sarah, you were in love. We all understand." Sir Didymus smiled.

"Sawah in love with Jaweth?" Ludo held his head in a cute manner.

"Yeah, Ludo…, Sarah, the big idiot, loves Jareth…the biggest heartbreaker of all the existing worlds… ." Sarah's eyes started dripping again.

Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus didn't know what to do with their depressive friend.

The answer came a month later.

* * *

"Mary K., could you call your sister for dinner? She's obviously not coming down herself… ." Karen send her daughter for Sarah. 

"Yes mommy."

Mary K. jumped off her chair and went up to Sarah's room.

"Sarah?"

She walked into her sister's room but found it empty.

She did saw an open work-book.

Automatically she scanned the two pages and caught the main words off it.

Mary K. however didn't understand it.

She went to get Toby for he could read.

"Tobes, what does this mean?"

Mary K. was smart enough to remember the letters and just copied it on Toby's little blackboard in his room.

Toby read the words and frowned.

"This word means love. That one is a name: Jareth. This one means God. That's Help and that one is… ."

Toby stopped.

"What? What does it mean?"

"Nothing." Toby answered.

"C'mon Toby! I know it starts with a 'P' and the second one is an 'R'."

Toby sighed. "The word is pregnant."

"What's pre…pregnont?"

"Nothing you should worry about M.K. and make sure you shut up to mum and dad!" Toby urged.

"Alright, alright I'll shut up."

"Mary Kaitlyn have you called your sister!?" Karen called.

"Uhm… . Yeah!! We'll be right there!" Mary K. lied.

"Go downstairs, I'll go to Sar." Toby stood up.

Toby was 11 years old and very smart. It didn't take him too long to understand what was going on.

He went straight to the bathroom and knocked.

"Sarah?"

"I'll be right there." He heard Sarah saying with a raspy voice.

"Hurry up, I need to talk to you."

Toby heard the sound of the toilet and running water.

Sarah opened the door and Toby immediately blurted : "You're pregnant."

Sarah's eyes grew a little wider before looking angry.

"You've read my diary! Toby how could you!"

"It wasn't me. Mary K. was searching for you and she probably saw it. She can't read but she's not stupid. She gave me the words and it wasn't difficult for me to understand what is going on."

"Toby…please… ."

"I won't say anything Sarah…it's your choice. But they will find out anyway. Your belly won't stay flat forever."

"I know… ." Sarah replied softly.

"Anyway, mum has been calling you like forever… we better go downstairs… ." Toby said looking at his sister.

"Thank you Toby."

"Your welcome Sar.

* * *

A mortal-week later, Jareth was pacing in the throne room. 

He hadn't hear anything from the anonymous writer. But he was 100 sure it was send by Atanacio.

"Your majesty. Don't you think it might be a little careless to send Lady Sarah away? Maybe it's exactly what they wanted." Blanda spoke softly.

"Blanda is right Your Highness. She would be safer in your presence." Ranulf added.

"Thank you for your opinion but I don't want to hear anything about it anymore. You are dismissed. You too, Blanda."

Ranulf removed himself from the throne room but Blanda remained where she was.

"Blanda. I asked you to leave."

"I'm not going to Little Prince." She used her nickname for him.

"Blanda, I really need some time for myself. Please." He pleaded.

Blanda saw he was serious and decided that maybe some solitude would be for the best.

Not long after she left, a knock was heard at the door.

"Leave." Jareth answered.

Instead of leaving him alone, Sir Didymus and Ludo came in.

"I said leave, why didn't you two obey me?!" Jareth barked.

"It's an urgent message, my Lord." Sir Didymus bowed. He hit Ludo not too painfully so Ludo would bow.

The monster tried to do so but failed miserably.

"What's the urgent, bloody message." Jareth grumbled, sitting down in his throne, rubbing his temple and pinching his eyes closed.

"It's about the Fair Maiden, Your Higness."

"Is her life in danger?"

"Uh… not necessarily, no, Your Majesty." Sir Didymus looked surprised.

"Than it's not urgent."

"Oh but it is, Your Majesty! It is!" Sir Didymus exclaimed. "The Fair Maiden has heard marvellous news! Exciting news!"

"Is this supposed to cheer me up?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes Your Majesty! Absolutely!" Sir Didymus nodded enthousiastically.

"Well, are you going to spill it or do I have to read it in the local Goblin paper tomorrow? Now I think about it…someone ate my example, yesterday"

Ludo shuffled with his foot guiltily.

"Your Majesty, the Fair Maiden is expecting!"

"Yes I already know that. She's expecting marvellous, exciting news." Jareth tapped his boot impatiently.

"No!!"

"What do you mean, no? You just said… ." Jareth couldn't have been more confused.

"She is expecting!!! A child, Your Highness. YOUR child. YOUR baby." Sir Didymus nearly flipped.

"She WHAT?"

"The Goblin & Nymph Kingdom will be receiving an heir!" Sir Didymus nodded contented and smiling.

**..thud..**

Sir Didymus blinked.

"Your Majesty?"

* * *

_**Here ya go! This was chapter 22! I hope you liked it all! Please leave a contribution in the little (review)box! Thank you señorita/senorito!**_


	23. Chapter 22: Everytime you need me

_**Here's chapter 23! I hope you like it!! Disclaimer: still not owing Labyrinth. BUT I do own the DVD!! Haha!**_

* * *

Chapter 23: Everytime you need me, now I will be there

Sarah locked herself in her room for several days and shooed away everyone who dared to knock on her door.

The only company she had was Maki, her dog and her CD of Savage Garden. Her old sheepdog Merlin, died of heartworm disease. Another depth point in her life.

Maki was a little husky and a very playful dog. But now it was as if he felt she was feeling sad for he lay next to her with sad eyes.

Sarah lay on her side, stroking Maki's fur while listening to Savage Garden's 'To the moon and back'.

_She's taking her time making up the reasons  
To justify all the hurt inside  
Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one  
They're saying  
Mama never loved her much  
And daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from human affection  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot  
To come (and she'll say to him)  
She's saying_

Sarah sighed and sang along with the chorus:

I would fly to the moon and back  
If you'll be if you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we don't belong  
So would you be my baby

Ooh-ooh

She can't remember a time  
When she felt needed  
If love was red then she was colour-blind  
All her friends they've been tried for treason  
And crimes that were never defined  
She's saying  
Love is like a barren place  
And reaching out for human faith is  
Is like a journey I just don't have a map for  
So baby gonna take a dive and push the shift to overdrive  
Send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on the stars  
(What a pleasant dream) just saying  


Jareth was watching Sarah through his crystal after he recovered from his 'little fall'.

He understood her grief but he had decided to not go to her before the war with Atanacio was over. Jareth's grief was as great as Sarah's and he sang along:

_Love we're flying to the moon and back  
If you'll be if you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we don't belong  
So would you be my baby _

(Hold on Hold on)

Mamma never loved her much  
And daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from human affection  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot  
To come (and she'll say to him)  
She's saying

Love we're flying to the moon and back  
If you'll be if you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we don't belong  
So would you be my baby

Love we're flying to the moon and back  
If you'll be if you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we don't belong  
So would you be my baby Yeah! 

Jareth smashed his crystal after the song was over, not able to longer watch Sarah's grief as it was tearing him apart.

Sarah on the other hand stopped her stereo and hugged Maki.

"What do you think Maki? How about finding a house of our own? You might even like this baby I'm having… ."

Maki cocked his head and pushed with his wet nose to her stomach.

Sarah smiled. "Yeah, you will be best friends, I'm sure."

* * *

"Temper and patience aren't your strongest points, Your Majesty." Ranulf said while checking out Blanda who bend over to give Jareth a brandy.

Jareth threw over the liquid in his throat.

"I want her back Ranulf. Here with me."

Jareth closed his eyes and took a memory in vision of Sarah saying to him: "Everytime you need me, now I will be there, you know I really care." Her chocolate brown hair shone in the sun just like her beautiful smile.

Jareth groaned and opened his eyes.

"Send letters to all my befriended kingdoms. Ask if they'll join me in battle against the four enemy kingdoms. I must finish for once and for all!"

* * *

_**Alright this was chapter 23. I hope you liked it! Okay the songs: Savage Garden – To the moon and back. (I was going to chance it in 'Life will go on' from Chris Isaak (song from Chasing Liberty) but I decided not to in the end. You should really listen this one though!)And Sarah's sentence: Everytime you need me, now I will be there, you know I really care. It's a line from Fragma – Everytime you need me. Sorry for the short chapter! But it was for the best to end the chapter though… Please leave a contribution in the little (review) box! Thank you señorita/señorito!**_


	24. Author's message

Hiya people

Sorry for the disillusion, as you can see this is not a chapter.

My mum's laptop has crashed so I lost the last chapter I was writing for this story. I'll have to re-write it again so sorry for the delay.

Greets!!

Princess Destinee


	25. Chapter 23: Let the battle begin!

_**Here's chapter 23. It's not that good, I'm warning you. Disclaimer: I only own my characters. Nothing of Labyrinth. That belongs to the Jim Henson company. (I think).**_

* * *

Chapter 23 : Let the battle begin!

'Ranulf was a man you could build on.'

Jareth was thinking about the old man who managed to receive the sympathy and support of almost the entire underground, he now saw around him.

Jareth sat on his horse with his armour on.

He turned his horse and looked at his army.

"Who are we!?" Jareth yelled. It sounded more like an order than a question.

"Undergrounders! Faithfull servants of fantasy, imagination and white magic!" everyone yelled back in chorus.

"Why this war, men!?" he yelled.

"We fight against injustice for love, for freedom and truth! Hail to the Underground!"

"Hail to the Underground!" Jareth yelled again while shaking his sword in the air for more reaction from the crowd.

"Hail to the Underground!"

* * *

"What is that sound?"

"What sound, Adira." Atanacio asked bored.

"Don't you hear that? I can hear a sound, like people yelling from far away or something." Adira said with a frown.

"You are just imagi… ."

The door burst open and a vampire came rushing in.

"Your Majesties!!"

"You fool!" Atanacio jumped up and caught the vampire-soldier by his neck. "How dare you intrude like this! Don't you know how to respect your king!"

"But your Majesty! There are intruders in Nigrum Sanguin!"

"Intruders? Who dares to intrude my kingdom!" Atanacio let go of the soldier, sat down again and looked at his sister.

"I told you I heard a sound." Adira looked sour.

"Who?" Atanacio ignored his sister and looked back at his soldier.

"The king of Gôbylynn and Nymphaea is the leader. But my Lord, there must be a lot more! They are standing at the boundaries of the kingdom and we think that almost the whole Underground is in for a war!"

"What!" Atanacio raised himself from his throne. "Make sure you warn Faolàn, Hyaena and Lillith, quickly and prepare for war!"

"There's no need to warn us, we already know."

Lillith came in with Hyaena and Faolàn behind her. She looked pissed, really pissed.

"King Jareth has the whole Underground at his side, and I mean the WHOLE Underground except for us. It's bending or fighting Atanacio." Lillith said.

"We'll fight!" Faolàn answered for Atanacio.

"Oh yes? And how will we do that when the whole Underground is against us, you fool!" Adira said with angry flashing eyes.

"You come up with something Atanacio! You wanted this war in the first place."

"That's not true, you cat-woman. I wanted the mortal. Once I had her, I would crush Jareth to pieces and take over his power!"

"But now what are we going to do?"

"What IS that noise!?" Hyaena interrupted. The noise was now so loud, that they almost couldn't hear themselves.

Alarmed, they all stormed to the window, just to see many bodies stabbed with a stake and without heads. They also saw another thing: Victory, but not for them… .

"Where's the army when you need them! Send everyone out to fight against those idiots! Adira! Lead them together with Hyaena, Lillith and Fàolan!" Atanacio shouted.

"What are you going to do?" Adira asked.

"Doing what I was going to do, when I warned Jareth!" Atanacio said.

He turned into a huge bat and flew out of the window.

* * *

Jareth fought like a real knight could.

He was determined to win this war and finally defeat Atanacio for ever.

"Your majesty! Look!" one of the elves called out.

Jareth looked up and saw Atanacio flying away in his bat-form.

"Oh God, no… ."

* * *

Sarah sat between her parents on the couch.

She just told them the news of having a new family member.

"Look, sweetheart I'm okay with the whole pregnancy-thing but you must understand that you have to tell us who the father is. You cannot raise a child on your own can you?"

Robert Williams looked at his daughter.

"He wants to stay anonymous, dad. That's fine by me." Sarah lied.

"But why? Is he ashamed?" Karen asked her.

"No, he just wants to stay anonymous. And I don't want him to raise this baby. It's mine." Sarah replied.

"But why, Sarah? Have you two split up or something?"

"Yes, we did. His life is different than mine. I want to raise this baby alone and I don't want to hear or explain another word of it's father." Sarah said resolute.

Robert and Karen looked at each other.

"Look, mum, dad, I have a steady job, I'll find an apartment and I don't need anything from you, just… a little bit of support and no more questions…it's all I ask." Sarah sighed.

Robert sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry for the interrogation, honey but you must understand. You're my only daughter, and well I always saw you as the happily-married-with-kids-type. It's a bit logical from our part to ask questions, when you suddenly seem to be…well pregnant."

"I know, I know." Sarah sighed. "And I completely understand but… I just… I'm just not ready to answer all of your questions right now."

"Mommy?"

All three heads turned around to see Mary K. standing in her pyjama's behind them.

"Mary K. why are you awake at this hour?" Karen stood up.

"Mommy, there's an owl tapping at my window, I'm scared… ."

* * *

_**Alright, **__**this was chapter 23! I'm sorry, it's an awful chapter and normally it was totally different but I had to make some changes. My mum's laptop crashed and I lost everything. Sorry you guys! Oh Nigrum Sanguin (means Black blood) is the name of Atanacio's kingdom. Gôbylynn and Nymphaea are Jareth's kingdoms. (For those who can't follow). Please leave a contribution in the little (review) box! Thank you señorita/señorito!**_


	26. Chapter 24: Of love and war

_**I know I know: Where the hell did it took so long? A lot of things I might say. Too many to explain but hey, I made this chapter extra long. Enjoy!! Disclaimer: Don't own Labyrinth, just my own characters, bla bla bla , yada yada yada… . Stop reading this, just start reading the real stuff below… .**_

* * *

Chapter 24: Of love and war

Sarah rushed upstairs to open the window.

' A golden coloured owl? That's not Jareth, thank god…I think… .' Sarah thought.

The owl was making a lot of noise like it was pleading to open the window, so Sarah did.

The golden owl flew around the room before transforming in the middle of the room.

"Guinevere! What are you doing here? Did something happen?" Sarah asked when she saw the girl with golden sunshine through her hair.

"You're in danger! You have to leave! Quickly! Atanacio can be here… ."

"Any minute." The cold voice of Atanacio came.

Guinevere gasped.

"What's going on in here!" Sarah's father came running in with Karen.

"You, Sir and Lady, are going to stand over there." Atanacio instructed coldly while pointing. Karen and Robert stood frozen in their places and moved when Sarah pleaded them with her eyes.

"Yes, that's it, quiet and easily. And no funny business. You can ask little Sarah here, what I can do."

"Don't you dare!" Sarah's temperament came back again. "You touch them and I'll… ."

"You'll what?" Atanacio asked amused.

Sarah silenced but looked firmly.

"Mommy?" Mary K. came running upstairs.

"Mary K.! Stay there!" Karen's voice was shrill.

"I'll silence that little pet." Atanacio said evil while raising his arm, ready to freeze Mary K. when she would show up.

Sarah felt such anger and hate rush through her body that she suddenly felt heat rushing through her hands and fingertips.

Guinevere gasped and whispered: "Sarah, you have an energy ball in your hand! Throw it towards him! Quickly!"

Sarah looked at her hands and saw indeed an energy ball. "How did I got this!?" she whispered back.

"I don't know just throw it!" Guinevere spoke a little bit too loud.

"What!?" Atanacio turned and saw them both.

Sarah didn't wait for another second and threw the energy ball with all the force she had.

Atanacio ducked and the energy ball exploded towards the wall.

At that moment the window crashed and Jareth came flying in.

Atanacio growled and got to his feet. "Goblin King!"

"Fool." Jareth replied coldly. "Guinevere, get Sarah with her parents, brother and sister out of here."

"Jareth, don't!" Sarah pleaded.

Guinevere took her hand and soothed her: "It's okay, he knows what he's doing."

Karen and Robert still stood there frozen.

Guinevere closed her eyes and transported everyone except for Jareth and Atanacio to the palace of her parents.

"I wanted to deal with the mortal, but you'll be okay too. I'll handle the mortal later." Atanacio spoke.

"Why? What has she ever done to you? Do you still hate me because of power? Always hungry for power isn't it Atanacio? Well, you will never get any!"

Jareth prepared himself for a magical duel.

"She's a mortal. Filth is not allowed in the Underground." Atanacio said while circling around the room.

Jareth did the same and said: "And your bloodsucking vampires aren't filth!? They rape and feed themselves. They are the most egoistical creatures of the Underground."

"Well, let's see who will survive… the Elf Prince or me." Atanacio flashed evilly with his eyes and showed his enlarged teeth before attacking Jareth.

* * *

An exhausted Sarah was leaded to a chair by Jareth's father who looked worried.

"Are you sure you don't want a bed?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Come on children, you both might like a bed." Nereida smiled and took a grumpily looking Toby and an exhausted Mary K. to bed.

"Mommy?" Mary K. turned her head to her mother.

"You can come with us. She'll be more comfortable with her mother nearby." Nereida said.

Karen nodded, stood up and went with them.

Robert still sat in his chair and threw a brandy into his throat. He still had an expressionless look on his face.

"Dad, are you okay?" Sarah asked concerned.

"He still has a shock. Quite normal. Remember your first reaction when you realized magic existed." Aelfric said.

"True, but I believed in magic in that time. My father doesn't." Sarah replied while throwing a concerned look at her father.

An elf suddenly came walking in and muttered something in Aelfric's ear.

"It's okay, you let him in." he smiled.

Shortly after, a young man, who reminded Sarah of J.R.R Tolkien's Legolas from The Lord of the Rings, came in.

He bowed and stood up quickly. "Your majesty."

"Tristan." Aelfric smiled. "Meet Lady Sarah, the conqueror of the Labyrinth and her father, Sir Robert."

Tristan bowed and kissed Sarah's hand. " A very pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Sarah. My friend, Jareth, was true about you. Beauty bursts out from within you."

Sarah smiled but didn't understand his last sentence.

"Tristan has the gift of seeing the good and evil in people." Aelfric explained. "His father had the same gift but not as strong."

"Oh my." Sarah said impressed.

"Your majesty, I ask permission to help Jareth in his duel against King Atanacio. There are several vampires missing and we have all reason to believe they went to support their king."

"Permission granted. Do what you can, Tristan. Make sure my son gets out alive and unharmed." Aelfric said urged.

Tristan bowed his head.

"Tristan!"

Tristan turned his head and saw Guinevere walking towards him smiling.

"Princess Guinevere." Tristan bowed.

"I'm so glad you want to help us." Guinevere smiled.

"Jareth is my friend and his family is very dear to me. Every single family member." He smiled to her.

"If you'll excuse me now, I'm on my way of bringing your brother safely home."

He kissed her hand, bowed again and left.

"Well, well, SOMEONE is in love." a voice said with a chuckle.

"Sarah!" Guinevere gasped.

"Relax, your father took my father to another room to help him face this situation. You know, with the magic and all… ."

"Oh." Guinevere sighed relieved.

"You really like him huh?" Sarah smiled.

"Oh, already since I was little. Every friend of my brothers felt like a brother to me except for him. He has always been my hero. If one of my brothers teased me, he was always the one who stood up for me. He was like a personal bodyguard but more personal. But my friends teased me with it because he's 7 years older than me."

"So? That's not much." Sarah replied.

"I think so too, and he's always friendly but… ."

"But?" Sarah smiled.

"He probably still sees me as Jareth's little sister."

"Oh come on! Don't you people know when you're in love?" Sarah teased Guinevere with her own words.

"I know I am. I don't know if he is."

"Only one way to find out, isn't it?" Sarah smiled.

"I agree!" A cold voice said.

Sarah and Guinevere both turned their heads and saw Hyaena standing in the room.

"Let's see how the Elf Prince and Fairy Prince will react when I have their sweet pets in my power." She grinned evilly.

Guinevere threw a fireball towards Hyaena to distract her and yelled: "Run, Sarah!"

They both ran away with an outraged Hyaena behind them.

* * *

"Your losing, Vampire King!" Jareth breathed heavily.

"I'll never lose from an Elf Prince!" Atanacio yelled. "Especially if I have his precious in my power. As the matter of fact, Queen Hyaena is holding them hostage." Atanacio laughed evil and cold. "Why, let's have a look shall we?"

Atanacio vanished and Jareth knew he was heading for wherever Sarah was.

Quickly he performed a crystal and called on Sarah's image. He saw her and his sister being captured by Hyaena and Fàolan.

"Damnit! Tristan!" Jareth called for his best friend.

Tristan gored the last vampire and turned to Jareth.

"He's at my parents palace. We must hurry. He has made too many vampires trough the decades, so the other kingdoms will have a handful to kill."

"No problem, I can handle Fàolan and Hyaena at the same time. I'll call on your brothers for help with Lillith, she's stronger than we thought." Tristan replied.

Jareth nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

"There's still one thing that's bothering me, though." Sarah said while tugging at the rope.

They were both tied against the wall.

"What is, Sarah?"

"How could I produce that energy-ball-thing?"

"You have magic of your own." Guinevere smiled. "Although, that's not enough to produce such an energy ball. But you're pregnant, are you not? You're pregnant of a Fae. Your protected by your child."

"Are you serious? My baby?"

Guinevere nodded. "You don't have much to fear. But of course, it doesn't mean your invincible or untouchable."

"Oh, I understand." Sarah nodded.

Quick footsteps made them both look up.

Faolàn grinned while coming in.

"I'm pleased to say that Queen Hyaena is busy for the moment. She told me that I could play with you pets."

Guinevere and Sarah both looked with an enormous abomination towards the man.

"Whom shall I start first with…the mortal who's carrying a bastard? Or the Sun Princess?"

"Don't call me like that! Only my people call me like that!" Guinevere yelled at him.

"I'll start with you than." Fàolan said roughly before walking towards her and pinning Guinevere harder to the wall she was tied on.

Just as he was about to kiss her forcing, a voice cut through the room.

"Let go of her!"

Fàolan turned and saw Tristan standing in the room.

"Scared you will lose your love of your life, Tristan?"

"I said, let go of her!" Tristan clenched his teeth.

Fàolan let go of Guinevere and smiled evilly.

"Tristan, be careful!" Guinevere looked afraid.

"Don't worry Princess. You can thank me after I bested this idiot." Tristan drew his sword.

With a flick of his hand, Sarah's and Guinevere's hands were loose.

Tristan began his fight with Fàolan and it was done very quickly.  
Fàolan wasn't only a lousy king, he was also a lousy fighter.

"Damn, he was knock-out very quickly" Sarah said while looking at Fàolan's limp body.

Guinevere smiled while looking in Tristan's eyes.

Tristan smiled too. "Safe as I said Princess."

Guinevere threw herself spontaneous in his arms.

Tristan hugged her smiling.

Sarah smiled too and walked out of the room in search of Jareth.

"I was so scared." Guinevere admitted while looking at the floor.

Tristan tilted her chin so she would look him in the eyes.

"Never be. I'll always be around to protect you."

"I already have 5 brothers, Tris." Guinevere said while dropping her gaze to the floor again.

"But you don't have a boyfriend yet."

Guinevere was so shocked she looked up to meet his eyes but was greeted by warm lips covering hers.

He put a little pressure on her lower back with his hand to draw her closer to him.

When he broke the kiss she whispered:

"How?"

He immediately understood her question.

"It has always been you, Guiney. Haven't you ever noticed?"

"I thought you saw me as a little sister."

"I first did. But I noticed that I grew more than fond over you. Especially these last years. You have put me through hell, Guinevere. Just by looking at you and knowing you would never be mine."

"What made you think that?"

"You were my best friend's little sister and unreachable."

"Not anymore."

"No. Not anymore… ."

"I know it's not the right time but… ."

"What?" Guinevere urged him to say it.

"Marry me."

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. I decided to not focus this all on Jareth & Sarah. I know, I'm Spanish and I watch telenovela's okay? (If you don't get this well…just watch a telenovela than…probably you won't understand one bit of it but hey not my fault). I'm realllllllly sorry for being so late but this year is the busiest one I've had 'till now. So, sorry again! Please leave a contribution in the little (review) box. Thank you señorita/señorito!**_


End file.
